Duty
by Tribute1
Summary: Lion-O takes a wife!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes places several years after the Return!

Lion-O impatiently paced around his private chambers in the Cat's Lair. His wedding day was here! He should be excited. Thundera would soon have a queen and within a year hopefully an heir, the elders would be pleased. They had been pressing him for the past year to take a mate and continue the royal bloodline.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time. His white tunic and boots were crisp and spotless. He gently rubbed his newly trimmed beard. Lions were one of the few species of cat that grew facial hair. In the days of Old Thundera, a full beard was a sign of strength among lions. He adjusted the crown on his head wanting to throw it across the room. He hated the trappings of monarchy. All of New Thundera would be watching, the pomp and splendor of the feline races would be on display today. There were more pressing matters to attend, he thought to himself. The new Thundercat recruits, mutual defense treaties, where the Mutants were hiding...he went over a hundred other things he would rather be doing today. He began pacing again.

"The anxious groom", a familiar voice said startling Lion-O. He quickly turned around to see his friend and chief advisor, Tygra dressed in the the gleaming white dress armor of the Thunderan Honor Guard, of which the tiger commanded.

Lion-O forced a smile and walked over to his friend and grasped forearms. "My mind is elsewhere today, old friend."

"Yes, on your lovely bride were is should be. Anxious to begin the honeymoon, I see", Tygra said grinning mischievously, playfully nudging Lion-O in the arm.

Lion-O raised an eyebrow and thought of his soon-to-be mate, Princess Amnextria. She was of a noble Lion clan thought survived the destruction of old Thundera. When the beacon went out to recall the refugees of the old dying planet, Amnextria's house was one of the first to arrive. She was beautiful by any standard. Long hair the color of honey and deep blue eyes that one could get lost in. Outwardly she was every bit the queen New Thundera needed. Strong, noble and warrior who was battle tested. Lion-O was physically attracted to her but there was little else between them. She was stunning but cold and rigid. She lacked compassion and Lion-O doubted if he would ever love her.

Tygra gave Lion-O a curious look. "Please don't tell me we have to have _that talk_. You do know what to do on your honeymoon, don't you?", the tiger playfully teased.

Lion-O laughed out loud. He was Lord of the Thundercats, his lovers during the days of restoring New Thundera were certainly not lacking. There was the lynx female, a member of the Honor Guard, his first time. She, he would never forget. She taught him many things. There was the petite ocelot, very agile and limber. The snow leopard healer...

Tygra smacked him upside the head gently, "Not the time to be thinking of your past conquests, Lion-O."

Lion-O rubbed the side of his head and readjusted his crown. Tygra always had a way of telling what his was thinking. Among his many mystic powers, Lion-O thought his tiger friend was telepathic as well.

"You can take as many concubines as you wish but Amnextria will be your queen", Tygra stated.

As Lord of the Thundercats and leader of New Thundera, he would have as many concubines as he wished but only a pure bred lion could be his queen. He didn't like it, but the conservative council of nobles insisted on it. "You are right my friend", he said taking a deep breathing and walking toward the door. "Let's not keep my queen waiting."

* * *

The weather was perfect. It was as if the Great Mother Bastet had personally blessed this day. Lion-O walked out of the Cat's Lair and gazed toward the clearing where his wedding would take place. He slowed his pace slightly and Tygra quickly grabbed his arm which forced him forward.

"Too late to back out now", the tiger said as he turned and shouted orders to the Honor Guard gathering around Lion-O. They were thirty in number. The guards, who represented at least one member of every cat species native to Thundera, were dressing in the same white armor as Tygra. Sleek, polished long swords hung from the side of each guard. Red cloaks whipped about as the occasional breeze blew. A trumpet sounded and the wedding procession began. The guards formed two lines, fifteen in each line and marched out, Tygra falling in step right behind them.

Twelve Thunderan maidens fell in step behind Tygra. All beautiful and dressed in silver breastplate armor, their midriffs bare. Each wore a kilt of deep red. Each maiden was noble-born. They moved with a practiced grace and stealth carrying a long bow, the weapon of a hunter. The Huntresses of Bastet, they served in the Cat's Lair. It was an old Thunderan tradition that the maiden daughters of the nobles served the Lord of the Thundercats for one year. Most began their duty at the age of sixteen, just before adulthood, to be selected a huntress was a great honor among the female cats of Thundera. This duty was to teach them humility as well as the continuation of the military skills most Thunderans learned. Along with providing food for staff and Royal Family of the Cat's Lair, they would serve the new queen as her personal guard.

Lion-O adjusted his cloak and fell in behind the huntresses. His long silver-gray cloak was held by six young Thunderan males, three on each side. These males were no more than cubs, six years old. Each was dressed in polished silver armor. Panthro's young son was one of their number. Lion-O glanced back and winked at young Hothi. He turned his attention toward the procession and walked behind the huntresses. Admiring the graceful sway of the hips of the young females in front of him, he quickly chided himself. They were maidens and would remain so along as they served in the Cat's Lair as was custom.

Several snarfs trotted behind the young males. It was tradition among the old noble families of Thundera to have snarfs as tutors and nannies. Lion-O without looking knew Snarf was beaming proudy as he walked in the procession. His tail held high as moved along the street. He could not imagine this day without Snarf being present. It was one of the few things that brought him joy on this day. Why did I agree to this, he thought. Did my father give in the the pressure of the council?

The citizens of new Thundera lined the streets. Flowers of every hue soon littered the ground. They cheered and shouted as Lion-O passed by. He smiled and waved as he walked along the path to the clearing. The nobles and leaders of new Thundera were seated around the glade. His procession stopped. The maiden huntresses and honor guard parted with praticed precision. Each kneeled as Lion-O strode down the path. Tygra was the only member of the procession who did not kneel. As Lion-O walked forward, Tygra bowed his head and matched Lion-O's pace. As his closet friend, he would stand beside Lion-O as he took his queen.

The two cats reached the entrance to the forest glade and waited. "Mabye she changed her mind", Lion-O whispered. Tygra tried to hold his composure as another trumpet blew.

"No such luck", he replied as Amnextria's bridal procession began. The noble lions of the Goldenmane clan were a proud and powerful family and they let every cat know it. Amnextria's procession made Lion-O's appear small and paltry. Tygra tried to hide his distaste. What kind of female tried to outshow her husband on their wedding day, he thought.

Sixty huge muscular lion guards marched forward, each dressed in resplendant gold armor. Rich purple cloaks flowed behind each lion. They also carried wicked and deadly looking battle axes. Next came thirty female attendants, mostly lionesses but a few leopards. Several leopard houses swore loyalty to House Goldenmane hundreds of years ago. With the loss of the home planet, the traditions of old were all many had to remember. Each female was dressed in full battle armor like their male counterparts. They all carried scythes. A group of ten young lionesses walked behing the attendants, each throwing flower petals on the ground.

The great procession parted and Lion-O held his breath, such was the beauty of Amnextria. Her long hair was pulled back and styled, flowers woven in her braids. Her gown was a pure snowy white, her train trailed several feet behind her, held up by twelve young lion males. Her father, Trion escorted her toward Lion-O. Neither smiled or exuded any warmth. They paid little heed to the crowd the cheered even louder as she passed.

Tygra tried to hide his growing displeasure at House Goldenmane's display. All the honor guard were lions, not a single other species of cat. And they held their axes in their hands. Lion-O's honor guard sheathed their weapons. It was if they were marching off to battle! This was a wedding not a war. Tygra's remorse for pressuring Lion-O to marry was growing. The old customs of Thundera were archaic. Lion-O should be allowed to choose his own mate whether she was pure bred lion or not. The survivors of Thundera had lost so much, it was Tygra's hope that the wedding of the Lord of the Thundercats would ease some of their grief. Their beliefs, their traditions were all many Thunderans had left. Lion-O's sacrifice only cemeted Tygra's faith in the young lion's honor and character. His acceptance of his duty meant that he had truly grown into his role as a leader.

Lion-O held out his hand. Lord Trion stepped forward and placed his daughter's hand in Lion-o's bowing deeply. The Huntresses formed a line on one side and Amnextria's attendants formed a line on the other. The couple walked into the forest glade, flanked on both sides by the female attendants. Their friends and family were seated in places of honor around the clearing. All rose as the future queen and the Lord of the Thundercats walked toward the altar, which was no more than a stone arch with carved images of all the cats of Thundera. Lion-O had not a single member of his blood family there but those he called friend could not of been closer in his heart.

Panthro looked upon him with a father's love. He wore the armor of a general which was polished so brightly that were he to stand in the sun, he would have blinded most of the wedding guests. The Lord High General of the Thundercats. Next to him stood his wife, Dokhana, a jaguar who was a strong in spirit as Panthro. Next to Panthro was Cheetara. If Lion-O was granted his deepest wish, it would Cheetara walking beside him today, but fate chose otherwise. After her horrific treatment by the mutants, Tygra helped her heal both body and mind. Their friendship developed into a deep and lasting bond of love. Their twin sons, stood next to Cheetara. Those two would be a handful for both their parents. Cheetara would always be the unattainable.

Wily Kit was next to Cheetara's sons. He wore his Thundercat uniform proudly but there was always a darkness in his eyes that Lion-O feared would never go away. His sister Wily Kat stood next to her brother. Her rounded belly betraying her condition. Her mate, the ever valiant Bobcat had his arm around her. She and her brother suffered unspeakable horrors at the hands of Mumm-ra. Kat unlike her brother had began the process of healing, no doubt with the help of Bobcat. Tears of happiness ran down her cheek as she smiled at Lion-O.

Pumyra and Lynx-O rounded out his closet friends. Bengali's death during Lion-O's absent had taken it's toll on the puma female. She refused all advances from any male. She swore to take no other mate. She instead was consumed with her duty. She lead an elite team of Thundercats whose only assignment was searching out and destroying the Mutants. She peronally asked Lion-O for this assignment which he granted. It was his hope that she would find some peace in her duties. Lion-O had long questioned his judgement, Pumyra was not the same, but who was after the horrors of Mumm-ra and the Mutants' reign of terror. She was ever vigilant and it was only her loyalty to Lion-O that brought her here today. Lynx-O was simply the wisest cat Lion-O had ever known. Lion-O had come to rely on the lynx's wisdom.

Lion-O dutifully continued down the aisle with his soon-to-be queen. He gaze fell upon the one of Amnextria's attendants. A beautiful leopard. Her hair was long, the color of gold. Her eyes were a stunning green color like two sparkling emeralds. The spots along her head and neck seem to enhance her beauty. Lion-O was immediately drawn to her. . He fought the urge to stop and speak with the female. Her eyes briefly met his. There was no hardness in her eyes like Amnextria's. There was only kindness. She quickly turned her eyes from Lion-O. Something passed between them in that brief moment. Lion-O had never known such desire for one female not even Cheetara.

Tygra often chided him for having the morals of an alley cat in heat. On Third Earth, there was only Cheetara, Wily Kat and later Pumyra. The return of the Thunderans brought him many new opportunities and he seized them with gusto. True, he had his share of lovers but there was only a physical attraction. This leopard was different. He couldn't explain why but he felt it deep within. Was this love at first sight? Panthro told him often that the moment he first saw Dokhana, he knew she was the one. Marriage was not a common thing on Thundera, many only chose mates for a season. His friends were different Tygra and Cheetara were devoted to each other. Neither had taken any other lovers. Panthro was equally devoted to his wife. Among royalty it was different. Marriage deepen ties to other houses. Lions were the only species that allowed males to take more than one wife. It was one of the reason they were among the strongest of the cats.

Lion-O walked past the leopard, her image ever emblazened in his mind. The Great Matriarch stood before him. She, an ancient white tiger, was the High Priestess of Bastet, the great mother cat revered by all Thunderans. She would preside over this wedding. The old female tiger was on the Council of Elders that advised Lion-O. Her beatiful voice lead the gathered Thunderans in singing an ancient hymn, one asking Bastet to bestow her blessing on the new couple. All joined in the song.

Lion-O was at war with his heart. He wanted to stop this wedding, to run away with the leopard female. Was he being foolish, all this from one glance. His duty was to Thundera. His personal feelings must be placed aside. Duty above all else! He closed his eyes and tried in vain to erase the image of the leopard as the Great Matriarch begin the wedding service.


	2. Chapter 2

Lion-O walked outside the newly built palace. He inhaled deeply taking in the fresh crisp night air. The day was over at last. The wedding banquet lasted for hours. An endless stream of Thunderan nobles and commoner congratulating the new couple. He thought that was the worst of the day, the true test come later. His first coupling with Amnextria. She was cold and unresponsive to his touch. The whole process was mechanical and passionless.

He walked deeper into the gardens of around his palace. He could not continue this farce. He had no love for Amnextria nor she for him. The thought of coupling with her again caused a cold shiver to run down his spine. The forest glade just beyong the palace garden looked inviting so he continued his midnight stroll. The sounds of the nightbirds lofted in the air as the young lord casually walked through the woods. There was a crystal clear pool just up ahead. A late night swim, that's just what I need, Lion-O thought to himself.

He removed his sandals and simple tunic and dove into the pool. The cool clear water was soothing and refreshing. He swam easily through the water, when something caught his eye. Another figure!

"Who's there?", he called. "Show yourself!"

"Forgive me, milord. I didn't think anyone else would be about tonight", a voice that was clearly female said. She swam closer to him. The moonlight slowly illuminated her face. Lion-O lost his breath. It was her. The leopard. Blessed great mother! She's beautiful, he thought to himself.

"You...you're one of my new wife's attendants, yes?"

"I am, milord. Lady Kareala of the Silver Claw clan."

Lion-O could not believe she was here. He was alone with her. And she like him was completely naked. She swam away from him toward the bank of the pool. She rose out of the water. Her body was magnificent. Lithe and graceful, her leopard spots ran in a perfect line down her spine. The spots thined out at her lower back and spread slighty over her shapely buttocks.

"Wait, please don't go", Lion-O called out, rising slightly out of the water and then quickly lower himself. The sight of the nude leopard female greatly aroused him and the water hid his...excitement.

Kareala quickly ducked behind a bush, retrieving her clothing. "It is not appropriate for me to be swimming with my queen's husband. Nude! And on her wedding night no less!" Her voice was more teasing than chastising.

Lion-O quickly swam to the side and dressed himself. He ran over to the bush were the female was dressing. He would not lose her again.

"I doubt Amnextria cares much about my whereabouts tonight or any other."

Kareala reappeared. Her clothing was a mess. Her wet body caused much of the fabric to cling to her. It only enhanced her form. She was still beautiful. She gave Lion-O a quizzical look.

"It's only your first coupling, milord! Sometimes these things take time. A new wife and husband must learn to...appreciate each other", she said giving Lion-O a knowing look. Her green eyes sparkled with humor.

First and only coupling, I hope, Lion-o silently told himself. Though he knew it was not true. Amnextria's duty was to bear him an heir. He shuddered again causing Kareala to laugh.

"Amnextria is cold, unfeeling. I don't believe there is a passionate bone in her body", Lion-O said stepping closer to Kareala.

"Those of us who have fought with her in battle would disagree with you, milord", She responded. "She fights as a cat possessed when challenged. Put a mutant in front of her and her passion would be unleased."

Lion-O chuckled, "Perhaps, I should command Panthro to capture a mutant and chain it in my bedchamber."

Kareala laughed as well. Her laughter was music to Lion-O's ear. Her voice a siren's song. She was so alluring. He moved in closer and gently ran his hand down her arm. She tensed and pulled away turning to go. Lion-O grabbed her arm.

"Please, milord. I must go."

"Very well, I will release you with one condition", he commanded.

She turned and faced him. Lion-O moved yet closer. He leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Meet me here again tomorrow?"

She lowered her face. Lion took his hand and raised her face to meet his again. "You feel it as well. Don't deny it", he said softly.

"We cannot milord, if Amnextria ever...'

Lion-O silenced her with a kiss. She was unresponsive at first. But she gave in and returned his kiss. Lion-O's whole body felt alive. He had never felt this way about any female. Kareala abruptly ended their kiss. She turned and ran, disappearing in the forest. Lion-O started to run after but then stopped himself and let her go. How was this going to work? He could take Kareala as a concubine but she would never be his queen. He was trapped. Amnextria must be his cub. Duty above all else!

* * *

Amnextria left the bedchamber she shared with her new husband and lord. She was returning to the chambers of her handmaidens and attendants, a wing of the palace built for the female members of the Royal Court. Her wedding night was as horrible as she imagined it would be. Males with their pawing and thrusting, she thought to herself. Her taste lay elsewhere. A young huntress, a slim and lithe ocelot caught her eye. The young raven-haired female was guarding the entrance to her attendants' chambers. Her duty was ceremonial as no enemy would dare get this far within the palace.

Amnextria eyed the female with delight. The female form so lovely, so supple. The huntress bowed her head as Amnextria passed. The delights I could enjoy with her, the new queen thought as she entered the chamber.

"You return. Was His Majesty pleasing to you?", a familiar voice called from the shadows.

"You know he was not", Amnextria answered as another female lion stepped from the shadow. The female slowly walked around Amnextria. She ran her fingers through the queen's hair as she circled her.

"His stench is all over you, my queen", the female purred. "Shall I lead you to the bath chamber?"

"Yes, that would be lovely", Amnextria cooed. The female turned and walked toward another door motioning for the queen to follow.

"All the others are asleep, milady. We shall be alone in the chamber", the female said as she lead the queen to the bath chamber. She opened the door and Amnextria walked through admiring the room. It was a scene from Old Thundera. Lion-O had this chamber built especially for her and her attendants to bathe. The pool in the room was surrounded by trees. It looked like a clear grotto one would find on the plains of Old Thundera where the lions once roamed freely. It was the one place in the palace that felt like home to Amnextria.

"Shall I help you disrobe, milady?", the female cooed.

Amnextria nodded as the lion female stepped behind. She ran her hands down Amenxtria's side stopping at the waist were she reached around and untied the belt. Amnextria stepped out of the robe and eased into the pool. She glide through the water gracefully. Turning on her back, she looked at her attendant.

"Will you join me, Oona?"

The female lion disrobed and stepped into the water. Amnextria watched Oona enter the water, her eyes burning with passion. Oona was more muscular the most females, but her breast were full and firm. Oona swam toward Amnextria until they were face to face.

"How long before you must return to His Majesty?", Oona asked.

Amnextria's look of disgust made Oona laugh. "I'm glad you find this amusing. Allowing that male to paw and mount me... I'm sorry I agreed to this."

"You must bear his cub, milady", Oona stated kissing Amnextria's neck. The young queen moaned sligtly. "It is your duty as queen."

"I most certainly will not!", Amnextria stated, returning Oona's kiss.

"How can you not? You may now carry the future lord of the Thundercats in your womb", the female said, using her hands to sensously rub Amnextria's lower abdomen, causing the queen to quiver slightly.

"There are certain herbs that females can take to prevent pregnancy. I have an ample suppy, I assure you", the queen stated kissing Oona deeply. The female pulled away.

"But you cannot remain queen unless you bear an heir", Oona replied her voice full of concern.

"Lion-O only needs a pure blood lion as an heir. I have a cousin here in the palace. One night soon, I will feign sickness and send her as a ...gift if you will, a concubine for the virile young lord. There are also herbs that enhance a female's ability to concieve", Amnextra said reaching for Oona, again kissing her.

"But the child is not yours, how will you hide this fact?" Oona said again pulling away.

"I will simply retreat to some place quiet to give birth. It is done by a great many families. My grandmother had an estate on old Thundera used just for that purpose. No cat ever questioned her about it", Amnextria said smiling brightly. "My cousin will give birth to the future lord of Thundercats and I will never have to lie under another male again."

"You are queen, Lion-O will no doubt expect to couple again."

Amnextria gave Oona a look that chilled her to the bone. "Lion-O my dear, will not live long after the birth of his heir", she said laughing malevolently. "And I will assume the throne as regent for the cub."

Oona smiled, "Long live the queen!" Amnextria smiled even bigger as Oona pressed against her body. The two locked in a passionate embrace.

Amnextria's mind was racing with thoughts of grandeur. She would see the lions returned to their rightful place atop Thunderan society. They were the strongest of all the cats. Survival of the fittest was the law of nature. She closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasures that were now overtaking her whole body.

It was her duty to see this through. She and her family had planned this the moment they answered the beacon, signally the return. A return to old traditions and old glories. The elders would have their heir and she, her throne. Duty above all else.


	3. Chapter 3

Lion-O lounged in his private bedchamber. He had to perform his husbandly duty again tonight. Thoughts of Kareala danced in his head. He sighed. She had returned to the grotto every night for the last two weeks. Each night they only talked and held each other. She had refused to give in to her passion. Her loyalty to Amnextria caused her no end of guilt.

Lion-O accepted her decision, just being in her presence was enough for him. He would give up his crown to be with her. Moments away from her were shear torture. A knock on the door jostled him out of his dreams of Kareala. Odd, Amenxtria never knocks, he thought as he walked to the door. The was a beautiful female lioness on the outside. The female was scanitly dressed and most of the material of her clothing was sheer. Since returning to New Thundera many of the females, much to Lion-O's delight were uninhibited. It was nothing for the females to go topless. For a male cat to grow up with only three females, all nobles and none ever topless, it was as if he experienced a whole new childhood.

But now, there was only Kareala. She would be the only female for him. Once Amnextria was pregnant. Kareala would be the only female he would mate with, period. And for the promiscious young lion lord that was saying something. Lion-O arched an eyebrow at the female.

She bowed her head, "Milord, Her Majesty sends her apologies but she is ill this evening. I am her kin, Lady Alia. She sent me to...submit to you."

Lion-O exhaled loudly. Amenxtria wasn't ill that he was sure of. She hated their mating almost as much as he, if not more. "Lady Alia, I thank you for your...loyalty to my queen but your service or submission to me is not required this evening or any other. You may return to your quarters," he finished turning to shut the door.

Lady Alia held her out keeping the door opoen causing Lion-O to give her a questioning look. She closed the distance between them and ran her fingers over his chest, "Surely, milord does not wish to spend the evening alone. There are a great many things we could do. I could..."

Lion-O grabbed her hands and pushed her away, "Forgive me, milady but no. You are dismissed." He said it as gently as possible but with enough force that Lady Alia backed away. She bowed and walked back down the hall.

Lion-O never bothered to shut the door. He ran down the hall in the other direction. Two honor guards, a cheetah and a serval, looked at him and prepared to come to his aid or go with him. He turned silently waving them back before sprinting again for the exit. He could not wait to see Kareala and he didn't have to mate with Amnextria tonight. That in itself was enough reason for his extra gleeful mood. He reached the grotto where he first spoke with Kareala. He inhaled deeply, her scent was aloft in the air, she was here.

"Milord, why the rush? You are early tonight," she said stepping around a tree.

He rushed to her side, out of breath and unable to speak he only held her. She rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply, she pulled back surprised.

"Amnextria's scent is nowhere on you, did you and she not..."

Lion-O silenced her with a kiss. Deep and passionate. She held back at first but then gave in. Unbeknowst to him it was the scent of her queen on his body that repelled her. She could no more deny her passion for Lion-O than she could the need to breath. She pulled back and untied the strings that held her dress up.

"I thought you couldn't..."

This time it was Kareala who silenced Lion-O with kisses. She lowered herself on the ground pulling Lion-O down with her. Tonight, she would give in to her passion, tonight she would yield to the Lord of the Thundercats.

* * *

Lady Alia raced down the hall to the chambers that housed the Queen's attendants. She bolted through the door and ran to her cousin's private room. Odd, she swore she could hear the sounds of mating inside but Amnextria would not dare take another male as a lover. She would be exiled as queen, something she knew her cousin held dear. One of the only things her cousin held dear.

Alia held no love for Amnextria, her cousin was always cold with her. And she gave her the oddest looks when the bathed together, especially Oona. Amnextria's closest friend. Alia refused to disrobe anywhere near the oddly muscular female lion.

She leaned in closer to the door. The sighs and gasps were definitely the sounds of mating. Amnextria was betraying Lion-O. Alia wanted the young lord from the moment she layed eyes on him but her cousin had the the title and upbringing to be a queen not her. She only agreed to this because she wished to bed the lion lord. If she bore his cub so be it, but the delights Lion-O would give her...but he rejected her. There were many other males on New Thundera. Alia was not like other lion females, she wouldn't share a male, she would have as many as she wanted. She no longer wished to be a part of this. She knocked on the door. The room was suddenly quiet. Afte several moments she knocked again.

"Yes," the familiar voice of her cousin called out, clearly impatient.

"It's me, cous...Your Majesty," Alia caught herself. Since becoming queen, Amnextria insisted she address her properly.

"Shouldn't you be occupied at the moment," Amnextria stated clearly displeased wit her.

"His Majesty rejected me. He dismissed me from his presence," she informed her cousin. No answer was forthcoming, so Alia called out again, "My queen did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes! Return to your chamber. You have failed me cousin. Dismissed!," she called out haughtily. Alia dropped her head and sulked away to her chamber. Meanwhile inside the door. Two nude lion females lay entwined together.

"What will you do now, milady?," Oona whispered softly.

"I do not know! Why would Lion-O refuse Alia? She looks enough like me and he is only a male after all. Lion-O would rut with a female mutant if she presented herself to him," Amnextria lay on her back fingers tapping her bare stomach which glistened with sweat.

"What will you do now, milady. You seem so anxious, not the confident queen I have grown to love," Oona cooed as she lay on her side next to Amnextria.

"I am anxious. What will I do now?," Amnextria said.

Oona leaned over and starting kissing Amnextria's breast, cuppng them with her hands. The lion queen reached out to grabbed her hands but Oona was faster. She grabbed Amnextria's hands and pinned them to her side.

"What do you think you are doing?" Amnextria said coldly.

Oona started kissed her breasts, slowing working her way down. She lingered near her navel and sensously licked it. Amnextria gasped despite herself. Oona went lower yet until Amnextria arched her body in delight as the her female lion lover relieved her...anxiety.


	4. Chapter 4

Kareala moved with the grace and stealth of an expert predator through the top of a tree. Today, she was on the hunt. She felt exhilarated. For the last two weeks, she and Lion-O had consumated their love. Many times in fact. Amnextria's scent was nowhere on him. She leapt down onto a lower branch and wiped the perspiration from her face. It was a hot and humid day in the jungle. The air was still and there was no breeze blowing. The impala was close, she could sense it. Today, she was part of the Queen's hunt. A special event, Amnextria had planned for her companions.

Kareala avoided the young lion queen. She could not deny her attraction and love for Lion-O yet she felt guilty. She was betraying Amnextria. Her noble leopard house currently owed fealty to Amnextria's house. Most of her family had been killed during Thundera's destruction. The was only her ancient grandfather, who acted as chief ad visor to Lord Trion. Kharnon, the noblest of all leopards would not approve of his granddaugher's affair. Lion-O was free to take her as a concubine but he must first produce an heir.

She jumped from the tree, somersaulting onto the ground. She removed her bow which was carried across one shoulders and slowing removing an arrow from her quiver. She took aim and let the arrow fly. Direct hit! The impala let out a pitiful squeal and fell over, the arrrow protruding from it's neck.

"Nice shot, Lady Kareala," one of the young huntresses said. A young ocelot female came from behind a bush. "I was tracking the impala as well."

"Thank you," Kareala said as she went and stood over her kill. The young huntress helped her lift the impala and both of them made their way through the dense jungle. Their journey back to Amnextria's camp was not a long trip. In a clearing next to a fresh water stream. Several colorful tents were set up. Amnextria's was in the center. Larger and rich purple in color, the tent was much grander than the rest. Even on a hunting trip, Amnextria stands out Kareala thought as she walked into the camp.

There were several cats moving about. All female. Only the Queen's attendants and the huntresses of Bastet were allowed on this trip. Many of the young huntresses were playing in the creek, completely nude. Swimming and splashing joyously, not a care in the world. This place was open to only females, so the huntresses were free to do as they chose. Amnextria and her constant companion, Oona were watching intensely from the bank of the creek. Kareala got the oddest feeling that there was much more to their friendship. Oona leaned in and whispered in Amnextria's ear and the two would laugh.

The queen caught Kareala watching them and pushed Oona away. Amnextria briefly had the look of some cat caught doing something they shouldn't, the gulit evident on her face and then almost immediately replaced by the same smug, haughty look Kareala had come to hate.

"Lady Kareala," Amnextria said, clearly summoning the leopard. Kareala lowered her kill to the ground and walked over to her queen and bowed.

"Yes, my queen?" she said.

"You have done well. We will feast on this impala this evening."

"I am honored, milady," Kareala said.

"Go, clean yourself up. I will have one of the others prepare the impala," Amnextria said, dismissing her with a wave of her hand. She turned and disappeard inside her ornate tent.

Kareala and the young ocelot both walked to the bank of the creek and disrobed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Kareala turned and Oona watched her intently. The loook on her face was one the leopard female had seen many times but on the faces of males. It was attraction, clear pure lust!

She dove in the water, trying to escape the gaze of the lion female but Oona would not take her eyes off the leopard female. Kareala could feel it. Did Oona and Amnextria...No it is not possible. She is the queen, she must bear...Kareala thoughts danced in her head. Is that why she was so cold with Lion-O? Kareala swam to the bank and quickly ran to the tent she shared with two other females and dressed quickly. She casually peaked out of the tent. Oona 's attention was back on the females in the creek. Kareala catiously moved toward Amnextria's central tent.

"Milady? May I enter?" she asked looking back at Oona to make sure the female was not watching her.

"Enter, Lady Kareala", Amnextria answered impatiently.

"With Your Majesty's approval, I would like to return to the city this evening. There are matters I would like to attend," she said after she entered, keeping her head bowed.

"Very well, do as you wish," Amnextria said not even bothering to look her way. Kareala left the tent. Oona still watched the females, though she tried to hide it at times. Kareala left the camp and begin her trek back to city. Running at a decent rate, she would be within the city by nightfall and in Lion-o's arms not long after that. She had much to discuss with him. She believed she now knew why Amnextria was so cold with him.

Back at the camp, Amnextria called one of the young huntresses acting as guard outside her tent. A young lion female, Aleene was her name.

"Summon Oona, there are matters I wish to discuss with her. I am not to be disturbed, are we clear?" she commanded.

"Yes, my queen," the young female answered and disappeared. Within moments, Oona walked through the tent opening. She moved to the back of the tent and pushed back a current, Amnextria lay completely nude, stretched out across several silk pillows.

"I saw how you watched the others today. Tell me, am I as beautiful as the maidens?" she playfully cooed. Oona disrobed and joined her on the pillows, the two females kissed passionately.

"More beautiful than any other," Oona tried to kiss Amnextria but the queen held up her hand and pushed the lioness away. Oone looked at her queen, confushed.

"And what of Lady Kareala? Did you think I did not see how you stared at her. Is she who you now desire?" Amnextria asked coldy. Oona pushed her hand away forcefully and pulled Amnextria to her, kissing her fiercely.

"I will show, milady where my desire lies," she said, lust burning in her eyes. "These females are beautiful. Tell me the young ones did not stir something in you as well," she demanded, using her fingers to tease Amnextria.

Amnextria moaned slightly.

She and Amnextria renewed their passion. After their desires were satiated. Oona lay on her side and ran her fingers down Amnextria's body and kissed her neck, "Have you thought of another plan, my queen?" she aked between kisses.

"No, I have not. I have sent female after female to Lion-O, he simply refuses them all. He simply runs off and disappears in the jungle. If rumors of the virile young Lord of the Thundercats are true, his conquests have been many. There is only one conclusion...I believe my husband has found a lover somewhere. And I must know whom."

"Have one of the huntresses wait outside the palace and follow him when we return to the city. Find one who can be discreet and we shall catch Lion-O's would be lover and eliminate her", Oona said kissing up to Amnexria's ear.

"You are brilliant, Oona. Your mind is one of the many things I love about you," Amnextria whispered.

"And the other things?' Oona asked suggestively. Amnextria turning over to face the lioness. The two locked in a passionate embrace, their lust rekindled.


	5. Chapter 5

Amnextria sulked around her chambers. Since returning from her hunt, she had coupled with Lion-O. It was a necessary evil in her mind. She had refused to bed him for the past several weeks. It would have soon become the talk of the palace. She removed her clothing and eased into her bath. She hated the stench of him, of any male. She scrubbed her skin furiously. The thought of mating with him again almost made her physically ill. The only pleasure she took for it was the thought of keeping him from his female lover. Her scent was all over him. She hoped it would repulse his lover.

She rose from her bath and dressed quickly. Lion-O, if he held to his recent pattern of behavior would soon leave the palace. Tonight, she would find out who his lover was. She looked herself over in the mirror and left her chamber. She quickly walked down the halls of her wing in the palace. This side of the palace belong to her and her attendants. Lion-O's was on the other side, for he and his guard. In the middle was the accursed suite they shared. Turning down a hall, she quickened her pace. The maiden's chambers. The Huntresses of Bastet, by tradition served the queen. She commanded their loyalty, she hoped. It was her duty to select huntresses from the noble family. With her haste in planning her wedding, she allowed Cheetara to select this group. In the future, only lionesses would hold this honor, she told herself. Damn what the rest of Thundera did or thought!

There were two huntresses on duty, a wildcat and a tiger. She tried to hide her disdain for the wildcat. Her stripes and spots were so irregular it was impossible to tell which species of cat she belonged. Such was the trait of wildcats. So varied was their parentage, you could never tell what bloodline ran through their veins. Two of Lion-O's closest friends were wildcats. Mongrels, she thought. Only lion blood ran in her veins.

The beautiful maidens bowed. Amnextria purposefully spoke to the tiger, "Where is Lady Taramis?" she asked.

"She is within, my queen," the tiger responded with a slight bow. "Her duty just ended."

Amnextria strode into the room. She was queen here no place in the palace could be denied her. The room was spartan in decoration. Each of these maidens was a princess in her own right, sent here to serve the queen and hopefully learn humility. She snorted in disgust. Several of the young maidens were laying about on pillows, chatting and giggling. The young females lived dormitory style in the palace. The queen's attendants' chamber was much more plush and ornate. Here only the basic comfort was provided. There was a bath chamber just beyond the sitting area and Amnextria spied two females cleaning themselves.

Upon seeing the queen, the maiden cats immediately grew quiet and stood rapidly bowing before the queen. Amnextria saw the young ocelot she sought in the bath chamber. She waved the other cats off and walked to the bath house. There, the beautiful ocelot huntress was rising from her bath.

Amnextria admired her lovely form. Lithe and slightly muscular was this maiden. Her ocelot markings were black, brown and the occasional white. Her long dark hair fell down her back almost touching her shapely buttocks. Were it not for the code requiring them to remain maidens, Amnextria would have...she shook her head as if to banish the thought. All her lovers had been lionesses, but this female flamed a desire deep within.

"Lady Taramis," she called out. The young ocelot was wrapping a towel around herself when the queen called. Being caught off guard the young huntress fumbled the towel and simply let it drop. She was a Thunderan female, there was no nudity taboo so she was not ashamed of her body. That glorious nubile young body, Amnextria thought to herself.

"Leave us," she commanded the other female in the bath, a bobcat by her markings. The female quickly grabbed a towel and left the chambers. Amnextria turned to see the other females in the sitting room were gathered close by. She gave them a look and they all scattered, like prey fleeing a predator. She turned and faced the ocelot.

"I have need of your service, young huntress," Amnextria thought, the double meaning of her words clear only to her.

"You honor me, my queen," the young huntress said, her head bowed.

"First a question...where does your loyatly lie?," she asked.

The young female raised her head, her face amass with confusion, "My queen?", she asked

"Answer me!" Amnextria demanded.

"With you milady. A huntress's first loyatly is to the Queen of Thundera by tradition. We all swore that oath. Have you reason to doubt me, my queen?," she asked.

"No as I said I have need of your service. It will require the utmost discretion," Amnextria continued. "Get dress, young huntress. I will tell you what I require as we leave." Amnextria waited for the ocelot to get dressed, watching her with an appreciative eye. After the young female was dressed, she led her down the hall and informed her of what her duty would be...

* * *

Lion-O ran through the forest. He had bathed quickly, hoping to remove Amnextria's scent. He felt ashamed, guilty like it was Kareala who was betrayed not his wife and queen. Never had he experienced such passion, such need. Kareala's touch flamed his whole being. She ignited a burning in him that would not be extinguished. This was love. He simply had to have her. His whole body ached for her. Being with Amnextria was cold and mechanical. He abhorred it. Just thinking of Kareala aroused him like nothing else.

He made it to their hidden grotto and found the leopard female swimming nude in the clear crystal pool. He removed his tunic and dove in the crisp cool water. He came up next to her and kissed he on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her. She layed her head on his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, kissing it softly and then abruptly stopping.

"You mated with her again," she said, sounding disappointed in him.

"Because its the only way to end this. Once she is with child, You and I will not have to hide anymore," he said pulling her close. "I hate it and you know that. After what you told me, I now know why she hates it as well. We are both trapped. I hope she is with cub soon. I can't endure this anymore. Being away from you is sheer torture."

Kareala relented. She and Lion-O swam to the banks of the grotto and there renewed their passion. He ferociously made love to her. Their need and desire more important than anything else at the moment.

* * *

Taramis catiously moved through the trees around the palace. She was an ocelot. Climbing and travelling through trees was second nature. Her species skill and agility were well known among the Thunderans. She did this with a heavy heart.

Her queen ordered her to follow Lion-O and report what she saw. Something wasn't right about this, but her duty came first. Lion-O was moving quickly through the forest. She could have been a clumsy mutant thrashing through the jungle and he wouldn't have paid attention. He was clearly on a mission but what and where? She followed him easily. Leaping and jumping from branch to branch being as quiet as possible. She finally reached a clear grotto.

Lion-O was disrobing. Taramis did not hide her face. Though she was a maiden and would remain so for the next several months until her duty was over, the nude male body did not shock her. Some other cat was in the water, but whom? Another female and the voice sounds familiar. She must get closer. She leaped to another tree for a better view. The moon shone down brightly on the hidden grotto, it was a perfect spot for lovers have a clandestine meeting. The light reflected off the clear water and Taramis got a clear view of Lion-O's lover. She nearly fell from the branches from the shock. She watched as the two made love furiously and blushed slightly. Though she had seen many nude bodies, she had never seen two cats in the throws of passion.

With a sick feeling in her stomach, she made her way back to the palace. The news she would give her queen and the friend she would betray...

* * *

Alright, I have many hits but only seven reviews, what's up with that. And a special thank you to Leanna for your inspiration. I would like some honest feedback about my writing. If you think it sucks fine, just tell me why. It's hard to get better when no one offers any critique. Thanks to those that have offered their opinions, its really helps.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was bright and hot this morning. The savannahs of New Thundera, held little in the way of shade or relief. There was little here, a small river that ran through this cursed savannah and into the distant jungles. The occasional acacia tree dotted the landscape. This was lion country. Kareala marched through the deep grass of the savannah. She wasn't feeling well but she could not refuse her duty. The pack on her back was oddly heavy today. She had strapped her long sword on the pack. It was pointless but after years spent fighting and hiding from the mutants, it gave her a sense of comfort. The quiver on her side and the bow carried over her shoulder seemed to weigh her down.

Amnextria had summoned her. Kareala was in no mood for Amnextria's antics, despite her family's sworn loyalty to House Goldenmane. Everywhere the queen went, there was a large entourage of attendants and companions. Another blasted hunt. Amnextria had personally requested that she lead the hunt. She continued her path across the savannah. In the distance, she could make out Amnextria's tent. The purple stood out among the yellow and browns of the savannah. She inhaled sharply and made her way to the Queen's camp.

She stopped just short of the camp. Or what should be a camp. There was only the Queen's tent. Where were the huntresses? How does she expect me to lead a hunt here? Kareala thought to herself. Out of nowhere, Oona popped up out of the grass. Kareala's senses told her to run but she stood her ground. She dropped her pack at her feet and lowered the bow and quiver. The less she had to carry, the faster she could move.

"Lady Oona, where are the huntresses?", she asked, searching the area for a possible escape route.

Oona edged closer to her, almost like she was stalking prey. "Her Majesty only wants you and I on this hunt with her," she said, a strange glint in her eye.

Kareala backed away cautiously when Amnextria appeared out of the tent. "Lady Kareala, you honor us with your presence. Your skill among the females of the court is widely known. There is no prey who could escape your grasp," Amnextria said, her eyes harder than usual.

Run, the voice inside her head screamed! Run while you still can! Something is wrong here.

"The honor is mine, Your Majesty," she said, as Oona eased around behind her. She was now between the two of them. Amnextria was a match for any warrior on Thundera, Kareala had witnessed her battle prowess. And Oona there was no cat more vicious or cruel in a fight. Kareala was not without skill herself. She could hold her own battling either of them, but together, they would be deadly. The savannah was the lion's natural territory.

"Tell me, Lady Kareala what shall we hunt today?", Amnextria said slowly closing the distance between them. "Impala, wildebeest, zebra?"

"Whatever you wish, Your Majesty," Kareala said moving to the side slightly. She did not like being caught between them. Oona mirrored her moves. Finally she had enough. "What is this, my queen? Why are only we out here?"

Amnextria stopped short, "Always to the point, Lady Kareala. Is that what my husband likes about you?" She stopped and allowed her words to sink in.

She knows, blessed Great Mother, she sknows! Kareala thought to herself. She quickly reached down, drawing the long sword strapped to her back. If I am to die, I will not go quietly.

"What of it, we both know you do not love him," she said giving Oona a pointed glance, "Your passions lie elsewhere, do they not Your Majesty?"

Amnextria growled and lunged at Kareala rapidly drawing her own sword. Kareala easily matched the queen's frenzied attack. The leopard had lost track of Oona. Damn, she disappeared in the accursed high savannah grass. Lioness were known to work in teams to ambush their prey. Lions were strong but leopards were quicker. Kareala danced about avoiding her opponent's blade.

"Why? Do you desire the throne? You know my father and many other lions will never accept you as queen. What could you possible hope to gain?," the queen taunted. Kareala seized her opportunity. Amnextria in her rage, over extended her attack. Kareala struck quickly. A quick slash! Amnextrai screamed and dropped her sword holding the deep gash on her arm. Kareala held her sword at the lioness's throat.

Amnextria laughed, "Kill me if you dare! You will never be his queen!"

Kareala lowered her sword slightly. And then darkness! She never saw the blow that sent her toppling forward.

Oona had risen from her place in the grass. The now blood tinged mace held at her side.

"Damn it, Oona! You've killed her," Amnextria said as she examined the head wound on the back of the leopard female's skull. "I did not want her dead."

"Forgive me, milady. But she her attacked you..."

Amnextria waved her hand, silencing Oona. The lioness had seen blows like that kill warriors twice Kareala's size. Her mind was racing. She planned to capture the leopard and sell her to mutant slavers. Dealing with the mutants was unsavory but it was necessary. Kareala had to eliminated but she could not be implicated in her disappearance. And now here she lay dead. Amnextrai tore a piece of cloth from her dress and tied it around her wound. She couldn't let Lion-O see her, not until this heals. There would be too many questions.

"We must dispose of her body before we return to the city," the queen said as she motioned for Oona to help her lift the body. I will have to send another female to Lion-O tonight, she thought. He will refuse of course, but when his lover doesn't come to their meeting place... She smiled despite the situation. Eventually he would lay with another female and finally an heir to Thundera would be born and Lion-O could join his lover in the afterlife.

* * *

Later that evening, Lion-O waited near their secret place. Kareala is hours late, he was beginning to worry. Amnextria did not enter his chambers tonight. Again, she sent another lion female. Lion-O refused and came here.

Where is she? It is not like her to be late, he worried. He sat back against a tree and waited...


	7. Chapter 7

Lion-O was distracted beyond reason. It had been three days and no word from Kareala. She would not just leave. It was not possible. He wandered around the command center of the Cat's Lair. Anything to be away from Amnextria and her endless stream of females. He would mate with his queen but no other. Kareala would be the only other female to know his touch.

"Lord Lion-O", Tygra called out from across the room. It was their custom for him to address him formally in public. Lion-O did not answer. Tygra gave a concerned look. The other cats on duty exchanged glances. A female jaguar was stationed at the communications center. She handled all incoming messages. A tall, slim serval served at the tactical station. He tracked all ships in and around New Thundera. The mutants were oddly quiet of late. Pumyra and her team were searching several nearby star systems. Tygra would remain vigilant. The mutants would never leave them in peace. They were gathering their strength out there somewhere.

Tygra walked over to Lion-O and tapped him on the arm. He leaned and whispered, "What's the matter, Lion-O?"

Lion-O motioned for him to follow as he walked to his private room just beyond the command center. There, he told Tygra everything. The tiger sat down and rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"And now, you say this female is gone?" he asked

Lion-O only nodded.

"Lion-O, females can be fickle sometimes. Perhaps she only wished to bed the Lord of the..." Tygra never finished his sentence. Lion-O pounced on him, knocking him out of his chair. The lion held the tiger by the collar.

"Never say that about her! Ever! She would not do that!" He roared.

Tygra stunned, held up his hands, "Forgive me, Lion-O. I..." Lion-O walked out of the room, not bothering to speak to Tygra.

Tygra let out a sigh and rose from the floor.

"Young and in love," a voice called from the other side of the room. Tygra turned around on guard. No cat was here except he and Lion-O. Jaga's ghostly form shimmered as he stepped from the shadows. Tygra smiled. The elder Thundercat had not appeared in years.

"Blessed Mother, it is good to see you again," Tygra said.

Jaga nodded. "He is still impetuous at times, isn't he?"

"Yes, I should not have advised him to marry Amnextria," Tygra said and chided himself for the thousandth time. New Thundera was still young. The support of the nobles, all of them was necessary. Marrying Amnextria insured that. Lion-O needed the goodwill of the returned noblity until his throne was secure.

"You did what was necessary, Tygra. I gave his father the same advice many years ago. What the heart wants and what's best for the future sometimes are at opposing ends," Jaga said looking solemnly at the tiger.

Tygra had never thought the Lion-O's mother was forced upon Claudis all those years ago. Royalty made sacrifice others would never have to. Who was Claudis's true love? Tygra thought.

"You have been much more fortunate in your marriage," Jaga said. Thoughts of Cheetara caused his face to light up. He could not imagine life without her. He suddenly gained much more sympathy for Lion-O. He could not fathom fathering children or raising a family with any other and yet that's what Lion-O was being forced to do.

He and Jaga sat and shared many memories but Tygra's mind wandered to Lion-O. He was Lord of the Thundercats. Master of all he surveyed and yet he was completely miserable.

* * *

Amnextria walked proudly through her palace. She had not felt this good since becoming queen. Her smile was truly joyous. Her rival had been eliminated. Kareala's lifeless body was now somewhere in the river, where she and Oona had dumped her. Hopefully feeding whatever life called the waters home.

It was only a matter of time now. She would lie with Lion-O again and she would send female after female. He would relent eventually. He was only a male afterall. His desire would overcome him eventually. The female she sent would be given herbs to help with conception. Once pregnant, they would go into seclusion and she would claim the cubs as her own. She smiled even bigger and then no more Lion-O. Once he was eliminated, she would be a true queen at last!

She would lie with him again, she thought.

"I may even allow myself to enjoy it," she said laughing to herself. The two huntresses guarding her chamber door looked at her confused which only caused her to laugh louder.

* * *

Deep within the jungle, a wildcat ran along leaping and jumping. As a child, his favorite hobby was simply running through the jungle or gliding on his hoverboard. Being wild and free. Adulthood only brought responsibility and pain. WilyKit ran faster as if he could escape the memories of the past. The humiliations he and his sister endured at the hands of Mumm-Ra. He pushed his body to the limit, collapsing beside the river. He gasped as he fell. The cities of New Thundera would never be his home. Kat had found a mate and would soon deliver cubs. He was truly happy for her. He would carry the shame and burden of the past, let her be free.

He dipped his hand in for a drink, lowering his head when something caught his eye. A body! A female cat. Her body lay partially in the water. He ran to her and pulled the female on the bank of the river. A leopard female. She was beautiful and alive though barely. Her body was very cold despite the heat and her pulse was weak, but she would live. There was a horrible wound on her head. Like some cat had tried to bash her head in.

"She must have a strong will," he whispered as he wiped her face and tended to her as best as he knew. To have survived after being in this water for Blessed Mother knows how long. After he cleaned her wound, he removed his tunic and tore it into strips and wrapped her head gently. He then lifted the female and carried her into the jungle. He would find a healer for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Lion-O reclined on his bed, clad only in sleeping pants. He inhaled deeply, trying the relaxation techniques Tygra taught him. Thoughts of his long time friend brought feelings of guilt. He should not have spoken to Tygra that way. He would apologize the next time he saw his friend. He could not find peace. Kareala's absence tormented him. Where was she? He had no cat to turn to. He was having an affair when he should be spending his time fathering cubs with his new queen. Who would understand? He confided in Tygra, perhaps he would help search for her.

He rose from the bed throwing a pillow across the room.

"Is there something wrong, milord?", a voice said from across the room. Lion-O turned as his wife walked into the room, clad in a sheer gown that left little to the imagination. She gracefully sat on the edge of their bed.

Blessed Great Mother, I cannot couple with her tonight, he thought. "No, milady. There on things on my mind tonight," he said hoping she would take the hint and leave.

She stood up and walked over to him, "Perhaps I can help relieve some of the burdens on your mind this evening," she said, her meaning clear. Lion-O studied her for a moment. What game does she play? She no more desires me than I do her. He smiled softly at her, taking both of her hands in his and kissing them.

"Forgive me, Amnextria. Tonight, I cannot..." he couldn't finish but he turned away from her.

He did not see the clinched fists at her side. It's because of her! How easily I could stab him through the heart, with his back turned he would never see it coming. She tried to calm herself down. How dare he refuse me! She closed her eyes and turned from him. "Very will, milord. I will be in my attendants' chambers if you change your mind," she called over her shoulder.

In your attendant's chamber or her bed, Lion-O thought. Kareala was one of Amnextria's attendants perhaps she would...

"Milady, wait!," he called. Amnextria turned around sharply surprised by the urgency in his voice. He pushed aside the guilt, to ask her would be wrong but he had little choice.

"One of your attendants, a leopard female. I have not seen her in some time. Is she well?," Lion-O asked, eyeing her intensely.

Amnextria visibly bristled. He has the audacity to ask about her. Then alarm rang in her mind. Does he know? He couldn't, we were very careful. She tried to hide her concern by appearing hurt.

"You desire her tonight?" she said faking sadness.

"No, no! It's just that...I don't know many of your attendants," Lion-O said walking to the window to hide his feelings. With his back turned Amnextria's face hardened.

"Lady Kareala is a fickle and flightly thing," she lied. "She jumps from one lover to another. I was thinking of dismissing her. She will bring only shame to the Royal Court."

Lion grabbed the ledge of the window and nearly splintered the wood he was so angry. Luckily, his back was to his queen. He composed himself before speaking to her.

"That is all, milady. You may return to your chamber."

And now he dismisses me like some common concubine. You will pay for this shame, Lion-O she thought as she stalked from the room.

Lion-O fell back on his bed. Laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "She would not do that! Lies! I won't believe it," he whispered though for the first time doubt creeped into his heart.

* * *

The old panther elder examined the leopard female in WilyKit's home. If you could call it a home. It was nothing more than a hollow tree with some bedding and personal items. The female mixed herbs and spread them on a cloth, wrapping the female's head. She stirred occasionaly groaning.

"Change this bandage every day. The wound is bad but it will heal if treated properly," the old female said. Rising and handing WilyKit some extra bandages. The young wildcat took them and she gathered her bag of herbs and healing potions.

"Thank you, elder," WilyKit answered. The wildcat turned to his back to the elder and kneeled beside the leopard female. The elder stood at the doorway before she left, her dark green robes blending in with the jungle.

"One more thing, make sure she eats when she returns to consciousness. She will need her strength, Capt. WilyKit."

"I understand, elder," Kit answered still looking down on the beautiful female.

"No, I don't think you do. This female is with cubs, not very far along, but with cubs none less," the finished before disappearing into the jungle.

WilyKit looked down on the female. Shocked. Who tried to kill you? Something sinister was at work here. Who would try to kill a pregnant female? WilyKit looked the female over carefully. He had seen her before, perhaps on one of his rare visits to the Cat's Lair or the Palace. Thoughts of the Cat's Lair caused him some concern. His feelings about Lion-O were bittersweet. He was the savior of New Thundera, no cat would deny that. But if he had never left to begin with, my sister and I would have never...he closed his eyes and tried to force the thoughts from his mind. A part of him would never forgive Lion-O for abandoning them.

The females eyes shot open, looking around the room. Her vision slowly cleared. She tried to raise up but Kit gently forced her down.

"It's OK, you are safe here. I will allow nothing to harm you," he said trying to reassure the female.

"Who are you? And how did I get here?," she asked.

"I am WilyKit, a captain in the Thunderan army. As I said, you are safe. Can you tell me your name?", he asked, taking a wet cloth and wiping her forehead. A retired captain in the Thunderan army he thought. He had long since retired his comission and sought the solitude of the jungles.

The female winced, her head ached. It felt as though her whole head was splitting open. She tried to remember who she was and where she came from but nothing came to her.

"I...I don't know," she said. WilyKit dropped the cloth back in the wash basin. Her head injury! Her memory was gone.

"It's alright. You can stay here while you heal," he answered, his concern growing. He tried to calm the visibly upset female. Who was the father of her cubs? Who bashed her skull and threw her body in the river? He kept this information from her for now. He would have to journey to the city and find answers for this female. He only hoped he didn't have to speak to Lion-O...


	9. Chapter 9

WilyKit moved quickly and quietly through the jungles around the ever growing Thunder City. The city was a perfect blending of ecology and technology. Giant tree several hundred feet tall and more than fifty feet thick grew all around the city. Among the branches and inside the trees, many cats made their homes. There were several building made of stone or marble, each carefully placed among the trees.

In the center of the jungle, there was huge clearing. This was the heart of the city. The Cat's Lair could be seen in the distance, like an ever vigilant sentinel keeping watch of the inhabitants of the city. The huge pyramid was in the exact center of the city. The great temple of Bastet. The Great Mother of cats. Obelisks and columns lined the beautifully courtyard. To the right of the temple lay the Royal Palace. WilyKit looked down from the branch of one of the trees and hoped he could avoid the palace. He suppressed his emotions, something he was becoming quite good at.

He had traveled throughout the city listening to gossip for any news on a lost female leopard. There was none. The news on every cats tongue was the impending announcement of a future royal heir. Lion-O's new queen, Amnextria must be with cubs by now. Kit rolled his eyes which no cat saw due to the hooded cloak he wore to conceal his identity. He traveled among the trees and decided to get closer to palace. With the stealth of expected of a veteran Thundercat he edged closer to the palace. There was a procession of some sort, he could make out of line of cats, ornately dressed at that, entering the palace.

* * *

A trumpet sounded and Lion-O prepared to enter the audience hall of the Royal Palace. He dreaded this day. The nobles of Thundera along with a many prominent leaders, were gathering in the palace today. He knew what they expected to hear. He allowed his gaze to fall on his wife, Amnextria. He forced himself to couple with her again, but nothing. She sent females each night after they coupled, he refused. The next night she would come and the pattern repeated itself from a week.

What she was planning, he did not know. Surely she would see that he would not couple with any of the other females she sent, all lions. What is her game?, He thought as he narrowed his gaze at her. She no more enjoys our coupling than I do. And if what Kareala suspects is true, she would not enjoy the company of any male. And why does she keep sending concubines to him? His new wife was up to something, this he was sure of, but what? He came to stand beside her and offered his arm. She took it, her hand rested lightly on his forearm.

Her expression bore no emotion. She too knew what was expected today. The nobles would be greatly disappointed that Thundera was yet to have an heir. A young tiger dressed in the uniform of the Palace Guard opened the immense double doors that led to the filled to capacity hall. Lion-O and Amnextria entered and every cat bowed. The row was lined with Royal Guard, each dressed in white armor with rich flowing purple cloaks. They carried pole arms and shields, the honor guard were the only cats standing in the room.

At the end of the hall were two thrones on a raised dais. Lion-O and Amnextria walked down the aisle. Lion-O glanced around and noticed his friends. General Panthro was at the end of the hall. As Lord General of the Thundercats, he was given a place of honor second only to Lion-O and Amnextria. Chancellor Tygra was seated next to the panther general. Cheetara took her seat among the other nobles on the High Council were Lynx-O also sat.

Lion-O and his queen climbed the steps and took the seats. Once he was seated, the crowd stood and sat as well. Chancellor Tygra came to stand by a podium off the left of the throne.

"All hail, the Lord of the Thundercats and his new queen!" he shouted.

"Thundercats Ho!" the sound reverberated throughout the hall.

"His Majesty has graciously consented to host this gathering of the High Council and all the noble families of Thundera. If there is any new business to be conducted, the king will hear it now," Tygra continued.

Amnextria's father rose and proudly walked to the podium. He was a huge well muscled lion. He stood nearly a foot taller than Tygra. Tygra inclined his head slightly and backed away from the podium

"Your Majesty, we have all gathered here in hopes of hearing glorious news. Does my daughter carry my grandchild and the future ruler of New Thundera?" he said. Blunt and to the point, Tygra thought shaking his head. And he let it be known that the future leader of Thundera would be his grandchild, as if anyone needed reminding.

Lion-O looked at his wife. She held her passive expression. She simply looked out over the crowd. Lion-O rose and walked to the end of the dais.

"Regretably, no Lord Trion. My queen is not with child," Lion-O stated as a collective gasp went through the crowd. Lord Trion looked at his daughter and then back at Lion-O. He glanced back at his daughter who refused to look at her father. Lord Trion felt embarassed and and awkwardly returned to his seat.

"Is there any other business at hand?", Lion-O asked. Amnextria inhaled sharply as an elderly leopard male walked toward the podium. Lion-O turned and gave her a startled look. She refused to hold his gaze again. Tygra offered to help the old leopard stand but he refused as he leaned on the podium for support. His rich green eyes held much wisdom as well as sadness.

"My lord, I am Khanon, last of House Crimson Claw, along with my granddaughter."

"Welcome, Lord Khanon," Lion-O said. Kareala's grandfather, her only family. She had told Lion-O many stories of her valiant and wise grandfather.

"It is with great sadness that I come, milord. I fear some terrible has befell my beloved granddaughter. She has been missing for several days. It is unlike her to be gone with no notice," the leopard said, his voice breaking slightly. "I had hopes, my queen had some information of Kareala's whereabouts," he finished bowing his head and then raising it. His green eyes resting on Amnextria as were all eyes in the hall.

Hold it together, she mentally told herself, they know nothing. Lion-O looked at her intensely. She rose with practiced dignity. "Lay Kareala has served me with honor, Lord Khanon. But I am sorry, I know nothing of her comings and goings from the palace. My attendants are many, they come and go freely unless I summon them."

"Is there anything more, Your Majesty," the elderly leopard pleaded his voice tight with emotion, his heart breaking. "Please, milady?"

Amnextria just stood there, not sure what to say and refusing to give in to the emotional pleas of Kareala's grandfather. Lion-O stepped forward and eased down the steps. He held the elder leopard's shoulders.

"Know this Lord Khanon, I will send a team of Thundercats searching for your granddaughter. I swear by the Sword of Omens that I will do everything in my power to find her," he finished. Both for you and for me, he thought. Tygra gave him a look but Lion-O refused to back down.

"This meeting is adjourned," the Lord of the Thundercats stated.

"You are most gracious, Your Majesty," the old leopard said smiling, clearly hopeful of his granddaughter's return.

Amnextria stood fuming as Lion-O returned to his throne. She dutifully took her place by his side swearing that she would make him pay for this humiliation. Kareala's grandfather had just given Lion-O justification to search for his lover, though she doubted old Khanon


	10. Chapter 10

Taramis sprinted along the thick branches of an immense tree. She needed to clear her mind. She wanted solitude. There was a sick feeling in her stomach she could not rid herself of. Kareala was missing and the young huntress was sure Amnextria was behind the leopard's disappearance. It was too convenient. The day after she reported back to the queen, Kareala was not seen again.

The guilt was making her edgy, she wanted to be as far away from the city as possible. Kareala was always nice to her. The leopard female was the only attendant that was pleasant to the non-lion huntresses. Kareala offered advice on everything from hunting to swordplay. The other attendants only acknowledged the lion huntresses. And they were becoming more numerous. Each day a new huntress was added. Each day a new lion huntress was added, she thought while more deserving cats were sent home. Taramis had seen too many young females heart-broken by Amnextria and her cruel personal attendant, Oona. Thoughts of the well muscled lioness sent chills down the ocelot huntress's spine.

That was one odd female, she thought. Somehow, she always seems to be around when we are disrobing or bathing. It was unsettling to say the least. Taramis leaped down to another branch somersaulted over another before sailing through the air to another tree. She caught a branch using both hands to swing herself around, spinning and landing on another branch. This acrobatic display was impressive but a common skill among the smaller agile ocelots. She stood there and breathed deeply. The smell of the jungle was refreshing. It was home.

Taramis leaned against the tree as something caught her sight among the branches. Some cat was moving quickly. The hooded figure darted swiftly through the trees. Taramis shadowed the lone cat, keeping herself hidden. Her huntress training and her natural grace allowed her to move silently.

Could this cat be responisble for Kareala's disapearance, she thought as she eased through the upper branches of the jungle forest.

* * *

WilyKit moved along the jungle. He could cover a great distance in the dense jungle. There were many cats moving through the jungle. He had to get closer to the palace. He leaped and jumped through the jungle with ease. His Thundercat training enhanced by the natural abilities all cats seemed to possess allowed him to move ease. His senses told him some cat was following him. Some cat with skills. There was not a branch or leaf out of place as his follower pursued him.

WilyKit moved lowered down into the denser and darker part of the jungle. In certain parts of the jungle, little light penetrated the thick trees. He landed and moved quietly through the underbrush. He heard the footfalls of the unseen intruder. This cat is well trained, WilyKit thought. He could barely hear its approach. Closer, closer. He drew his sword silently and then lunged forward. Clang! His blow was blocked!

WilyKit stood there not sure what to do as his sword met the blade of this young huntress. She was beautiful, he thought. Long raven colored hair and hazel eyes which showed determination. Her gleaming breastplate armor covered her supple breast. WilyKit allowed his eyes to follow the graceful line of her body. Her midriff was bare. A short red kilt covered her slim hips. She wore knee high boots, WilyKit admired her the smoothness of her bare thighs. She noticed his gaze and slashed again. He easily parried her blow.

"I am a huntress, fool!" She stated proudly. A huntress and a maiden! She had caught the glance of many male cats, but her vow was sacred. Until her duty was done, she was pledged to remain a maiden.

"Forgive me, milady. I meant no offense," WilyKit said. The feelings of guilt and humiliation nearly overtook him. He could not couple with any female. Flashes of his sister and the detestable things Mumm-Ra forced them to do, with each other and with his own vile putrid flesh. WilyKit had never known the loving touch of a female. His childhood and his future were forever tainted. He had not felt desire like this in a long time.

"You will come with me to the palace. There you will give account to Lord Lion-O as to why you are sneaking around the palace," Taramis ordered. She pointed her sword at him.

"I mean no harm, young huntress," he said backing away from her.

She closed the distance, "You are coming with me! If you have done anything to Lady Kareala, I will personally..."

"Who is Lady Kareala?", WikyKit asked. His instinct told him to run but something inside him wanted to remain in the company of this young female for awhile longer.

"Lady Kareala, the Queen's missing attendant. A leopard female and if you have harmed her, you will suffer the consequences," she said.

His cloak hid his expression. So, she is the Queen's attendant. But who tried to kill her? There were still many questions. If she was the one of the Queen's attendants that meant Lion-O was going to be involved and WilyKit was not interested in dealing with him right now.

"I had nothing to do with the disappearance of this attendant. Now if you will excuse me young huntress, I will take my leave," he threw a pellet at the ground which exploded into a cloud of gas. His movement was so quick Taramis had no time to react. She was coughing and gasping. When she opened her eyes. The mysterious hooded figure was gone.

* * *

Amnextria was a bundle of nerves. Gone was the calm, confident queen. Her father had summoned her to his home. The palace her father lived in rivaled that of Lion-O. It was huge and lavishly decorated. The guards bowed before her and opened the wide doors allowing her to enter.

Her father was in the inner courtyard of his palace. There were several other lions around him. All of them noticed her and bowed deeply.

"Leave us," her father ordered. Amnextria's heartbeat raced. She hated being alone with her father. Every since...she refused to allow the memory to take hold. She was a grown female now.

"Follow me," he ordered her. She fell in step behind him as he led her to his private chambers. "Close the door," he said. Amnextria obeyed and as soon as she turned around, she met his fist. It slammed into her face knocking her backward against the wall. She knew better than to cry out. His private chamber was soundproof.

"Would you mind informing me, why you have been taking contreceptive herbs? What are you thinking? You should be with cubs by now! You will answer me!" he demanded.

She looked at him shocked. How did he know?

"Don't look so surprised. Do you think I have not spies of my own within the palace? Do you think you are beyond my grasp because you are now queen?" He closed the distance and stood over her menacingly.

Instinctively, her hand went to a dagger at her side, the move was a mistake. Trion lunged at her. He grabbed her roughly and threw her across the room. She landed on his large bed. He walked to her slowly, his intent clear. She kicked at him, not again, she screamed in her mind. Her father's abuse of her began when she was still but a young female. He was always rough and forceful. Sex with males was pain and degradation to her. During her later teen years, a female attendant of her father's taught her many things, what true pleasure was. A pleasure that could only be had with other females. Male love was intrusive and painful. She had sworn to never to allow a male to mount her, but her father arrainged her marriage to Lion-O

She tried as always to fight her father off. He held some dark power over her. She would always be that scared little female in his presence. She would let no other see her pain, not even Oona. He father ripped her clothing off her body and slammed her down on the bed.

"Perhaps, I will create my own heir. A pure blood heir. Lion-O will never know the cub is not his," he said beginning to get aroused by the power he had over his daughter. "It was done in a great many families on Old Thundera. Bloodlines had to be preserved," he stated as if giving his daughter a history lesson. She fought back fiercely. He grabbed her around the throat as he settled on top of her. She nearly was nearly unconscious. He was always careful not to leave too many bruises. Just enough pressure to force her to stop fighting.

"It has been too long that you have been away from me. It's time for you to know the touch of a real male again," he said as he slammed into her. He savagely raped his daugher. She only grunted and endured the humiliation. Silent tears ran down her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Lion-O paced around the command center of the Cat's Lair. Team after team had been sent searching for Kareala. Blessed Great Mother, her grandfather Lord Khanon had placed a golden opportunity in his hands. He could now use the full resources of the Cat's Lair to find her.

An exotic looking amur leopard walked in the room and bowed before Lion-O, Capt Hothian one of the team leaders. Lion-O motioned for him to speak.

"No luck yet, Lord Lion-O," he said. "We searched all the way to the Wastelands and found nothing." Capt Hothian made his report and waited for additional orders.

Lion-O took a deep breath, "Thank you, Captain. Have your team continue searching."

Hothian raised an eyebrow, "But Your Majesty, we search every crevasse,every cave, every..."

"Search them again. And again after that. You will search a hundred times if necessary," Lion-O ordered. Captain Hothian snapped to attention, before he turned and left the room.

"Your Majesty, the Thundercats are doing all they can. Patience, milord, you must have patience," Tygra said. Lion-O turned sharply. Tygra looked at Lion-O his eyes full of concern. Lion-O's softened his stance and allowed his shoulders to slump. Tygra only wanted what was best for him.

"You have been here all day, Your Majesty. Perhaps you should return to the palace and rest," Tygra said coming to stand beside Lion-O, placing his hand on the shoulder of the Thundercat lord.

"I cannot, my old friend," Lion-O said. His voice nearly broke. It pained Tygra to see his friend this way. Lion-O was distraught.

"Lion-O, we will find her. Your place is at the palace beside your wife. Cats are beginning to talk," Tygra said.

"I don't care," Lion-O whispered. "I am done with this whole affair. Amnextria can remain queen but she will not bear my cubs," Lion-O said. He waved his hand silencing his friend, "I mean it, I should have never agreed to this. The lions will either follow me or they will not. From this day forward, Kareala is the only female for me."

Tygra nodded, "Very well, Lion-O. But you really should try to rest. You are working yourself to exhaustion."

"I will stay in the Cat's Lair until Kareala is found," He said walking to his private office.

* * *

Cheetara slowly made her way through the Royal Palace. She had come here to confirm the disturbing rumors she had been hearing. Several of her friends came to her complaining about the new queen. According to these reports, Amnextria was selecting only lion females among her attendants and worse yet, all the huntresses were lions as well.

She could choose any she wished as her personal attendants but the Huntresses of Bastet were to represent all the cats of Thundera. Cheetara did not look forward to her visit with the queen. She had no love for Amnextria but she knew why Tygra had pushed Lion-O to marry her. The cheetah made her way to the queens private chamber and grew angrier with each step. The huntresses in the outer parts of the palace were random cats. A tiger, a lynx, a panther here. A bobcat, a cheetah, a wildcat there. But the inner part of the palace, guarding Amnextria's attendants and the queen's own chamber were all young lioness.

Cheetara finally reached the queen's chamber. Two young lionesses crossed the pole arm weapons they carried blocking the female cheetah's path. Cheetara raised her eyebrow.

"None may enter here without Her Majesty's permission," one of the huntresses said. The young female had a look of utter contempt on her face. By the Great Mother, what are they teaching these females? Where is the humility, the sense of duty.

"Young huntress, I have permission to enter this chamber. Her Majesty is expecting me," Cheetara said trying to control her emotions. She would love to teach these arrogant young females a lesson.

The female exhaled sharply and allowed the cheetah to pass. Cheetara looked at them sharply, neither of the females could return her gaze. "Humility is a lesson best learned while you are still young. If I return here again and see this behavior, I will be most happy to... tutor the both of you," she said chastising them as she entered the queen's chamber.

Cheetara found Amnextria lounging on her large richly decorated bed. She didn't even bother to look up.

"Your Majesty," Cheetara said bowing her head. Amnextria did not bother to answer her. After several moments Cheetara spoke again.

"Your Majesty, I..."

"What do you want?" she said coldly.

"I came here to discuss the new huntresses you have selected."

"What of them?"

"Do you mind telling me why you only selected lionesses?" Cheetara asked her anger growing even more.

"Yes, I do mind," Amnextria finally turned around and rose from the bed. Standing before Cheetara with her hands on her hips, looking at her defiantly.

"Your Majesty, the honor of being a huntress must be allowed to all females. It is ...

"It is my decision, cheetah! I am queen here, not you," Amnextria said closing the distance between her and Cheetara.

Cheetara looked at her. She thought she could see bruises on Amnextria's neck. What is this? She has always been haughty but never hostile.

Amnextria noticed Cheetara's stare and pulled her robe tighter, "You are dismissed Cheetara."

"But Your Majesty, I want an answer!," Cheetara demanded.

"I said you are dismissed. I owe you nothing. I will choose huntresses as I see fit. Your service to me is no longer required."

Cheetara glared at this arrogant lion female. I would love to teach you a lesson as well, she thought as she bowed and gracefully left the queen's chamber.

Amnextria fell back on her bed and wept. It had been five days since her father's brutal attack. She could not let Lion-O see her this way. She had to pull herself together. She had even refused Oona entrance into her chambers. She felt helpless. She only allowed Cheetara here to finally put that cheetah bitch in her place. She won't be returning her anytime soon. Amnextria ran to her bath and quickly disrobed. She furiously scrubbed her skin. No matter how hard she scrubbed, her father's scent lingered on her. Was it only in her mind? She scrubbed even harder, tears falling.

* * *

WilyKit stirred the pot of stew. He had caught a small jungle fowl and prepared in for he and Lady Kareala. He informed her of her name but gave her little else. He hoped hearing her name would jog her memory. Nothing came to her. He fixed her a small bowl of stew. A female in her condition needed to eat.

The beautiful leopard ate soup. Her appetite was ravenous. He heard pregnant females often ate much and Kareala was proving that fact. Her morning sickness was no longer an issue. In the next few months, she would began to show. What then? he thought. Do I take her to the palace? And if so, would she be safe? Her attacker was still out there. Lady Kareala sat her bowl down and raised off the bed. Her covers fell slightly revealing her nude form. She was stunning but WilyKit's thoughts were on the young ocelot huntress.

He shook the thought from his head. He could not mate, the memories of the past...

"You seem deep in thought," Kareala said breaking his daydream.

"Oh, it's nothing," he answered.

"Really? Who is she?," she said.

WilyKit looked at her. How could she know?

"I may not have my memories, but you have scarcely looked at me, naked though I may be. There must be some female on your mind," she said. Her green eyes searching him.

He walked over to the other side of the room and handed her a package. She opened it. It was a simple tunic dress with a belt. She dressed quickly.

"I thank you," she answered.

"It's nothing. You can't go around naked all the time," he said eyeing her as she tied the belt around her.

"Soon this belt won't fit, will it?", she said.

"No, I suppose it won't."

She sat down on the bed and looked as though she could cry.

"Don't worry, Kareala. I promise I will find all the answers you seek," he said placing his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him but he felt nothing for her. All his thoughts were on the ocelot huntress he encountered.

Why can't I get her out of my mind? And she's a huntress for Goddess's sake!

* * *

Had the day off today, so I thought I would bang out a few extra chapter today. I have hits on my story in the hundreds yet only ten reviews, what's up with that? Pretty please, tell me what you think of this story so far.

Later!


	12. Chapter 12

Cheetara closed her eyes and focused. For what seemed like the thousandth time, she concentrated, opening her mind to all around her. She drifted away, she could sense the cats of Thundera, all the hopes, all the dreams, all the secret desires. She tried to find the essence or spirit of Lady Kareala. It was like trying to focus on one voice in a crowded room of cats. It was a difficult task by any measure. For the last month, Lion-O had asked Cheetara to lead a mystical search for Kareala.

There were six cats in the room all gifted with second sight just like Cheetara. All sat in a circle, Lion-O in the center using the Sword of Omens to boost the combined mental powers of the others. Tygra, Panthro, and Lynx-O sat off in the distance to observe. Something dark blocked them, they all focused harder before collapsing in exhaustion. Tygra sprang up at once, gently cradling Cheetara.

"No more, Lion-O!", he shouted. "You are pushing them too hard."

"Tygra, please. They seem so close, we must keep trying," Lion-O pleaded.

"At what cost, milord," he said as he stroked Cheetara's face gently. "You are killing them."

Lion-O stormed out of the room.

Panthro started after him but Lynx-O held out an arm, blocking the panther general's path, "Let him be, General. Lion-O needs time alone. He will come to his senses in time. But now, he is blinded by his grief for this missing female."

The old lynx was without a doubt the wisest of all cats on New Thundera. Lion-O had confessed his whole affair to his closest friends. Out of love for him, they all doubled their efforts to find Lady Kareala.

Cheetara slowly regained consciousness and smiled. Tygra gave her an odd look.

"An heir will be born to Thundera, my love. During our mental commune, I saw a glimpse of the future and Lion-O's son. He was handsome, Tygra. His hair was snow white and his eyes were sky blue. I saw him Tygra. He will lead Thundera to a new age of prosperity," she said her eyes full of wonder.

"You have done well, but what of Lady Kareala?," Tygra asked.

Cheetara's expression darkened, "It's as if something is blocking us. Something dark, Tygra. Some dark force has wrapped around Lady Kareala. I fear for her," she said crypticly.

* * *

WilyKit could feel the presence of others closing on Lady Kareala. Some cat was using magic or some sort of mysticism to locate the female. He could not let them find her. It could be the cat who tried to murder her. He loathed what he had to to next.

He closed his eyes and pulled at the long abandoned darkness in his soul. Mumm-Ra abused he and his sister almost daily and yet he taught them many things. The art of magic was one of them. WilyKit had become a sorcerer of some skill, a fact he kept hidden. Mumm-Ra's power came for a place of darkness. It was the only source of power WilyKit knew and to protect this female he would use it.

He called into being a dark cloak of sorts. He mentally wrapped it around the leopard female. She would never see it, never know it was even present but it would keep anyone from finding her by mystical means. He slowly opened his eyes releasing the power of the darkness. Kareala was watching him.

"What was that?" she asked him, her eyes full of concern. She walked over and sat beside him. The small bump on her lower abdomen betrayed her condition.

"It was nothing. Just some...relaxation techniques," he lied. She leaned against him softly. She was developing feelings for him, but he told himself they were not real, they would never be real. And his feelings for her were more brotherly. He only wanted to protect her. Once her memory returned, she would return to the father of her cubs and her lost life. But before she could leave, he had to find the cat who tried to murder her.

"Kit, how much longer will you allow me to stay? I can't stay here forever. And once the cubs are born..."

He held a finger to her lips, "You can stay here as long as you need. As for the cubs, I will claim them as my own if necessary. I am a Wildcat, so my cubs could have the traits of any number of cats."

"And what of my attacker? I couldn't even spot them if the walked in front of me. This is hopeless. I don't think my memory will ever return," she said. WilyKit placed his arm around her.

"Your condition is delicate right now. Perhaps the father of your cubs will come searching for you. There will be word of it in the city, I am sure of it."

She pressed closer to him, "I wish you were the father, Kit."

He only held her tightly. He needed answers and quickly. He would have to make another trip into the city. Images of the ocelot huntress danced in his head. Perhaps he would see her again.

* * *

Amnextria felt ill again. One of her female attendants had some skill as a healer. She grudgingly agreed to be examined. The female returned to the room. Her face was aglow.

Amnextria's narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to just stand there and smile like a fool, Denara?" Her impatience was growing.

"Milady, blessed news! You are with cubs! Thundera will finally have an heir!" she said in amazement.

Amnextria's heart sank. She had not couple with Lion-O in weeks. It could only be...

"Get out! Do you hear me! Get out now!' she demanded.

The stunned attendant turned and bolted from the room.

Amnextria wept.

"How can this be? The cubs aren't Lion-O's, I cannot do this! I cannot bear my father's cubs," she whispered as she buried her face in a pillow and wept.

"Your father's cubs? What have you done?"

Amnextria turned around and there stood Oona.

"How did you get in here?", she demanded.

"Did you really think you could keep me away? And now I see why, you claim to dislike coupling with your husband, so you use your father instead," Oona said her anger growing.

"Be silent," Amnextria cried. "I'm not sure who is around."

"There is no other cat in your chambers but me. I thought I was the only one that shared your love as well. What sort of madness is this?" Oona said disgusted.

"You have know idea what you are talking about. Do you think I would willing bed my own father? Do you think he offered me the choice?" Amnextia said rising from the bed and challenging her lover. "Do you think he ever offered me the choice? Since I was a child, he..he.." she could not finish.

"Do you mean...did he..."

Amnextria cried even harder. Oona walked to her and held her close. Amnextria resisted at first but finally fell into Oona's arms.

"What will I do now, Oona? Lion-O will know they are not his cubs. We have not coupled in over a month."

"You will lie about the date of your conception. Cubs develop quickly during the last two months of gestation. There are ways to induce labor..."

Amnextria wilthdrew from Oona's embrace, forcefully shoving her back, "You are not serious? You cannot expect me to carry my own father's cubs!"

Oona looked at her lovingly. She took Amnextria's face in her hands, "You forget our history. Cubs sired by fathers was done many times by our ancestors. The old clan wars that threatened to wipe out bloodlines. Sometimes, only a father and daughter were left in one clan or a brother and sister. It was done by a great many noble families of the past."

Amnextria turned away from her.

Oona eased behind her, wrapping her arms around Amnextria, rubbing her lower abdomen, "Turn a negative into something positive. You are with cub. Thundera will now have an heir and we can finally be rid of Lion-O."

Amnextria leaned back against the stronger female. There was some logic in her arguments. Oona's hands untied the belt at her waist and her hands drifted lower.

"What do you think you are doing, Oona?"

"In the coming months, cubs will grow inside of you. I wish to enjoy the pleasures of your body before..."

Amnextria elbowed her playfully.

"Besides after what you have been through, it's time you feel my loving touch again. Let me help you forget the horrors of the past," Oona said nibbling Amnextria's ear as the two lovers got reacquainted.


	13. Chapter 13

WilyKit walked the streets of Thunder City. Cats all over the city were rejoicing at the news of the impending royal birth. Kareala would give birth any day now and Kit hoped to find some news. He was shocked to find out Lion-O had the Thundercats searching for the leopard female as well as the mystics of New Thundera.

Why was he so interested in Kareala? Kit stood around, trying to decide which direction to go when a two cubs bumped into him. He nearly dropped his pack of baby clothing and supplies which he had picked up for Kareala. She would need them soon.

"Sorry, sir," the young female responded. Kit looked down and fought the urge to run. It was Lihat, one of Tygra and Cheetara's young twins. Her brother, Logen trailed behind his twin. The cubs smiled brightly when they noticed WilyKit. They both gripped him around the legs, nearly tripping him. They shared their father's red hair but their coloring was more the bronze color of the cheetah. Tiger stripes lined their arms and shoulders with a few irregular spots here and there.

"WilyKit, where have you been? It's been so long since we've seen you. Will you teach us to hoverboard?", they rattled off one questions after another.

I am sorry, sir. You must forgive my children. Their exuberance..." Tygra called out, stopping abruptly when WilyKit turned around. "Kit!" he exclaimed, wrapping the young wildcat in a huge embrace, nearly taking him off his feet. "Where have you been? Do you know how much I've missed you? Cheetara will be thrilled to see you," he said as his eyes welled with tears. Tygra loved Kit like a son.

"I've been OK, Tygra," was all Kit said.

Tygra looked at him closely. Still holding on to the pain, if only he would allow us to help him, Tygra thought.

"Your sister's cubs are growing daily. Have you seen them?" Tygra asked still watching them closely.

"Yes, though it has been sometime," he responded. His sister had given birth several months ago, shortly after he found Kareala in the river. Galin and Ghanima reminded him so much of he and Kat when they were younger.

"You must have dinner with us tonight. Cheetara won't mind," Tygra said.

Kit stiffened. "I...I can't Tygra. I have...business to attend," he said, not able to look Tygra in the eye.

"Logen, Lihat go buy some candy from one of the street vendors," he said handing both of the young cubs a few coins. "And don't tell your mother I let you have candy before dinner," he yelled as the two excited cubs disappeared down the crowded streets. He turned back to Kit his expression suddenly very serious.

"Kit, we could use your help. There is a female who has been missing for months now. Lion-O insist we keep looking for her, but I don't know..."

"Lady Kareala isn't it? Why is this female so important to him? I would think the impending birth of Thundera's next heir would be more important," Kit said much more sharply than he intended.

"That is for Lion-O to answer," he said. He leaned in close to the young wildcat, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Kit, you know that Lion-O never intended..."

Kit pushed Tygra's hand away, silencing the stunned tiger, "It's all in the past now, I have...

"Is it?", this time Tygra interrupted him. "Is it really in the past? You keep...

Kit turned to leave, "Tygra I really must go." Kit wanted no part of the feelings and emotions Tygra was invoking.

Tygra grabbed him and accidentally knocked the package from his shoulder, spilling its contents on the ground.

"Kit, these are swaddling clothes. Does this mean that..."

"They are not for me. I was picking up a few things for a friend," he said, quickly gathering up the items and stuffing them back in the shoulder bag. He stood up and swiftly moved down the street.

"Kit, please!", Tygra called after him but he ignored his old friend and lost himself in the crowd, leaving a very stunned and disappointed Tygra.

Kit ran faster as he left the city. He lost himself in the jungles, turning back occasionally to make sure he wasn't being followed. Tygra did not answer his question. "That is for Lion-O to answer," he repeated aloud Tygra's words. What connection does Kareala have to Lion-O? The more I find out, the more question I have, he thought as he made his way through the dense overgrown jungle that he called home. The trip from the city took nearly an hour. He was nearly there when he heard Kareala cry out! He quicken his pace, nearly tripping over some tree roots as he made his way to the hollowed out tree that he shared with the leopard female.

She was on her knees, gripping her swollen belly, "Kit, it is time! I think the cubs are coming!"

* * *

Back in the palace, Oona gave Amnextria a vial of some foul smelling potion to drink. "Drink it all," she said. "It tastes terrible but it will help speed the delivery of your cubs."

Amnextria obeyed and fought the urge to gag. Oona had been by her side the whole time. Lion-O was stunned when she had given him the news nine months ago. He was not the father but the healers and attendants of the court were loyal to her and would help her cover that fact up if necessary, she was sure of it. Lion-O played the part of the doting father to be. It nearly made her sick. She knew he had the Thundercats searching under every rock on Thundera. She also knew his attempts would prove futile. Kareala was most likely decomposing at the bottom of the river somewhere. Lion-O would soon join her. And Lord Trion, her hated father would join them soon after that. She made a mental list of all the cats she would repay when she was queen.

"How long will it take to work?", Amnextria asked impatiently.

"Not long, my queen," Oona said. "You will deliver before sunrise, I promise."

"Is this safe? Will the cubs be alright?"

Oona only smiled at her. She had ask that question a million times since Oona informed her of the herbs needed to force the labor. The timing had to be perfect.

Amnextria sat upright in her bed and groaned. The first labor pains hit.

One of the attendants in the room quickly left as Oona motioned her. The heir to Thundera would soon be born...

* * *

Lion-O sat in the command center of the Cat's Lair. His heir would soon be born. All that passionless coupling with Amnextria at least produced the desired effect. She would give birth to his son or daughter or sons and daughters. Multiple births were common among the cats of Thundera. In two or three generations we will repopulate this planet, he thought. The birth of his cubs was the one good thing in his life right now. He had all but given up hope of finding Kareala. Cheetara and the mystics only saw darkness when they tried to sense her. It didn't mean she was dead, they told him. It was as inconclusive as the physical search for her.

Perhaps Amnextria had not lied to him. Maybe, she was only toying with me, he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to block out those thoughts...

"Sir, we have a incoming message from the palace," Lt Ilira, a female serval said.

"Put it through."

The smiling very excited face of a female lion appeared.

"Your Majesty, it is time! Your cubs are on the way!"


	14. Chapter 14

Amnextria screamed as she was overcome with pain.

"Push, milady," the healer said. "I can see the head."

Amnextria gritted her teeth and pushed harder. The pain of the final push caused her to utter a crush, as the healer lifted the cub. The female lion healer gasped nearly dropping the newborn. She looked at the other two attendants in the room. Amnextria could sense their alarm.

"What...what is wrong?" she demanded.

The healer looked down at the cub and back at Amnextria.

"What's wrong, damn you? I will have you flailed if you do not answer me," she demanded. Oona was standing at her side, even she was overcome with shock.

"Its the cub, milady," the healer said, finally finding her voice. "It is...he is...", she didn't finish. She lifted the cub so Amnextria could see it.

The queen put her hands over her mouth, shocked at the appearance of her cub. It was deformed almost beyond recognition. The cub's breathing was labored. He would need special care to survive.

"Destroy it," Amnextria cried. I am still being punished! This is the result of bearing my father's cubs. This is...she could not finish the thought as another labor pain seized her.

Again, I have to go through this again to deliver another monster, she thought. She cried as the pains of labor grew more intense. The female healer handed the deformed cub to one of the other attendants.

Oona held Amnextria's hand tight as the queen pushed the other cub from her body.

"I don't want to see it," she said coldly, "Not if it looks like...

"Milady, he is beautiful," the healer interrupted. "He is the most perfect cub I have ever seen," she exclaimed. She cleaned the second cub and placed him on his mother. Amnextria looked down at the wailing cub.

"My beautiful son," she cried softly. Oona leaned over and looked on the newborn cub.

"Our new lord," she whispered.

The healer looked at her queen seriously, "Milady, what do we do with the other?"

Amnextria refused to look at the deformed twin, "Destroy him. I only gave birth to one cub," she said raising off the bed slightly and giving those gathered around her a deadly look.

"But milady, the cub can be saved. There are many advances in medical treatment, I will..."

"You will have that thing destroyed! Do you hear me? Lion-O will never learn of the other, are we clear?" she said. Oona stepped to healer menacingly.

"Her Majesty gave you an order," she threatened. "I will personally punish the attendant who does not carry out her wishes."

The healer took the deformed cub and left the room through a secret entrance.

"Lord Lion-O has been waiting in the outer room, milady. Shall I get him?" another attendant asked.

"Yes, he should meet his son," Amnextria answered.

She and Oona exchanged knowing glances. "Do you think Lion-O would doubt that this cub is his son? He does not have red hair," Amnextria asked.

"He looks like his mother. Lion-O has no reason to doubt your fidelity," Oona whispered just before Lion-O rushed in the room.

He looked down on the newborn cub lovingly and then looked around, clearly concerned, "Only one? You only gave birth to one cub?" he asked.

"Yes, milord. Here is your son," she said weakly lifting the cub to Lion-O.

Lion-o gently took the cub from Amnextria, "He is so small," Lion-O said. The cub was peaceful and content in Lion-O's arms purring softly.

Amnextria gave Oona a look. Does he suspect? "It is the duty of the father to name his male children," she said changing the subject.

Lion-O walked around the bed cradling his son, deep in thought, "Leonydas," he said finally.

Amnextria and Oona looked at him. Leonydas was the legendary king of old. It was he who had united all the species of cats on Thundera.

Amnextria and Oona both smiled.

"A very good choice, milord", Amnextria said. Lion-O gave Oona a stern look.

"You may leave here, Lady Oona. My wife and I need to make arraingements to present our son to New Thundera," he said harshly. He was never fond of the strange well-muscled female. The fact the she was Amnextria's lover had nothing to do with it. His instincts to him not to trust her.

Oona bowed and and left the room, giving Amnextria smile before she left.

"Oona is one of my oldest friends, she could have stayed," Amnextria said as Lion-O returned the cub to her.

And your lover, he thought. "We have much to plan, Amnextria. Many will come to see our son. Oona has no place here now."

Amnextria held her tongue. She will have a place here once you are dead. I have much to plan as well, my dear husband, she thought as Lion-O began listing the things they must do.

* * *

Kit walked to the river to clean himself. Kareala's had given birth to triplets, two sons and a daughter. He found a healer who he paid well to keep quiet about the leopard female and her cubs. The healer was there with her now.

Kit disrobed and walked into the water. He washed himself thoroughly before slowly walking back to the bank. He was amazed at the whole childbirth process. Watching the tiny cubs being born was simply the most amazing thing he had seen. The cubs were beautiful, the perfect joining of leopard and lion but one of the cubs was... Something glistened on the ground. The few rays of sunlight that pierced the dense jungle fell right on something. Kit picked it up and washed it in the water.

It was a charm of some sort. A long bow on a chain. This was the place were he first found Kareala. He dressed quickly. He wanted to be at her side. She would need all his help now. Three cubs!, he thought as he ran back to the hollow tree. The healer was leaving as Kit returned. All three cubs were sleeping next to their mother. Kareala smiled at Kit.

"They are amazing, aren't they?" she said, her eyes glistened with tears of joy.

"Yes, they are."

"Their father was a lion at least I know that much," she said.

Kit just nodded. A lion...could Lion-O be the father? Is that why he is so interested in finding this female? And who at the Royal Court wanted her dead? The questions kept coming. He only knew that he would protect Kareala and her cubs.

"Oh, I found something by the river," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the long bow charm. "Maybe it will stir..."

Kareala inhaled sharply. WilyKit looked at her.

One memory after another flooded her brain. It was like a damn breaking. A small crack allowed a little water until it slowly broke down the structure holding it back. Her grandfather gave her that charm as a gift. She could see herself as a young female back on Thundera. She had just been accepted as a Huntress of Bastet. Khanon had been so proud of her. She remembered the ship they escaped on as Thundera exploded. The years in exile fighting for survival. The beacon, the call to return home. And Lion-O, blessed mother, I remember it all.

"Are you alright," Kit said rushing to her side.

She tried to get up, but was still weak from the delivery, "Kit, I must get to Lord Lion-O. There is a murderer in his court!"

* * *

I jumped the story ahead several months for storyline purposes. As always, please offer your review!


	15. Chapter 15

In had been two weeks since Kareala's memory returned and WilyKit nearly had to tie her down. She was ready to confront her attempted murderer. He finally convinced her that she was in no condition for battle. Her cubs safety must come first. The news of Lion-O and Amnextria's heir broke her heart. She said little but Kit could see the pain in her eyes.

He watched her practiced her sword fighting just outside their tree. She was amazing to watch. Her skill with the sword was both beautiful and terrifying. Her body even after giving birth recently was graceful. She would stir the passions of any male on this planet, except me he thought. Mumm-Ra not only robbed him of his innocence but also his future. Every attempt to touch another female brought memories which led shame. He would see his sister's pained faced on every female. The things that vile creature forced them to do...he held his head in his hands trying to block the memories. Then the image of the huntress returned. The beautiful ocelot. She must be done with her service to queen now. Huntresses only served one year in the court.

"You are thinking of her again," Kareala said. She walked inside their hollow, her body was aglow. The perspiration made her skin look more alluring. Kit could see why Lion-O fell in love with this female. One of his many conquests, Kit thought with disgust. His expression darkened. He did not deserve her love or any other in Kit's mind. If only he had not abandoned us, things would have been so different.

"It is no one, Kareala," he answered.

"I am returning to the Royal Court," she stated, waiting for his protests.

"I understand. Do you think you are ready? This female almost killed you once."

"She ambushed me. A coward!," Kareala said. Your day of reckoning is at hand Oona, she thought.

"Will you keep watch over my cubs?" she asked.

"I am going with you. I will not let you face this threat alone," he said. "The elder will watch over the cubs for us."

"Very well, I trust her with their safe-keeping. She must not know of their parentage," she said full of concern. If the news of other royal heirs was leaked out, the powerful lion houses, Amnextria's in particular would see to their destruction.

Kit nodded at they packed for their trip into the Royal Court.

* * *

Cheetara and Tygra looked down on Lion-O's son and the future lord of the Thundercats smiling, though Cheetara's was half-hearted. Since viewing this cub she had said little.

"What is it, my love," Tygra said nuzzling her.

"This is not the cub I saw in my vision," she said. Tygra looked at her.

"That could only mean that Lion-O and Amnextria will have more children," he said. But Lion-o swore to me that he would never couple with Amnextria again, the tiger thought as he picked up the child and rocked him softly. He smiled knowingly at Cheetara.

"Don't even think about it. You will have to find a concubine as well. My cub-bearing days are over," she teased. She was reaching middle age but her body was still that of a woman half her age. Tygra was satisfied with their two children and besides, that glorious body belonged to him alone. Cheetara playfully smacked him upside the head.

"Such thoughts in front of the cub. You will be a terrible influence on the young prince," she chuckled.

* * *

Taramis made her way through a dense part of the jungle just outside the city. She had all but given up hope on finding Lady Kareala but this was one place she had yet to search. Her huntress duties were over. She could now concentrate on finding Lady Kareala, if she lived. She gracefully leaped among the branches. True freedom at last! Aware from the palace and Amnextria and her arrogant lion attendants. Mumm-Ra take the lot of them! she silently cursed.

She saw two figures moving quickly through the jungle. She eased down closer. Lady Kareala! She lives, she thought and this must be the cat who has held her hostage all this time. Kareala was a formidable warrior. This cat must have some skill. She eased in closer. Capt. WilyKit of the Thundercats. Why has he held her all this time? She knew Mumm-Ra held he and his sister captive for some time. Kat was pleasant but Kit was always moody, distancing himself from the others. The darkness of Mumm-Ra must have crept into his soul.

Taramis jumped down from the trees. A series of acrobatic maneuvers and she landed a solid kick in WilyKit's chest.

"Run Lady Kareala! I am here to help you," she said tossing her bow from her shoulders. She drew a katana from her back and sliced at WilyKit. He easily dodged the blow.

"Young huntress let me explain," he said as he side-stepped her attacks. She was good, if he wasn't careful he would be in the afterlife.

Kareala held Taramis from behind. The startled ocelot stopped struggling.

"Lady Taramis, I am in no need of saving. Kit has helped me. There is much I need to tell you," she said, letting go of the young female.

Taramis turned around and faced them both. Kareala told her the whole story of her affair with Lion-O to Oona and Amnextria's attacks. She purposefully left out the giving birth to Lion-O's cubs. WilyKit stood there almost mesmerized by the ocelot female who had lived in his dreams for the past several months. She noticed his stares and blushed slightly. She had just left the Huntresses and was still a maiden.

"You will need my help," the young ocelot stated.

"I cannot ask you to do that," Kareala said.

"You are not asking and besides...I owe you a favor," she said lowering her head. She told them of her part in Kareala's disappearance.

Kareala lifted her head, "You only did your duty, young one. I hold no ill will towards you."

"Good, let's go! I would love to see that smug look wiped off Oona's face," Taramis said smiling. Kareala accepted her offer of help as the three made their way to the city.


	16. Chapter 16

Lion-O walked across the savannah. Amnextria wanted him to meet her and their son, Leonydas here for an evening meal. Far away from the crowded city. A chance for them to grow close as a family. What is she up to? he thought. His wife's behavior since the birth of his heir was erratic. She refused to allow her father to see the child. She stayed locked away in her private chambers with Oona most of the time.

Only his closest friends were allowed to see the cub. And then only after Lion-O insisted. And now, this request to meet out in the middle of nowhere. Lion-O increased his pace as he caught sight of her tent. A family camping trip, he whispered. The absurdity of the idea caused him to laugh softly. He wanted nothing more to do with Amnextria but he agreed to this if only for the chance to be close to his son, the one bright light in all of this. Thoughts of Kareala weighed on him heavily.

"Where are you, my love?", he said as he continued forward

* * *

Tygra stared in awe at the female leopard. Lion-O's lost lover, where had she been this whole time and what did Kit have to do with it? To many questions and he would finally have some answers.

"Tygra, where is Lion-O? Why are you detaining us?" Kit asked furious at the tiger.

Tygra growled at the wildcat, startling him. "You will answer my questions first," Tygra demanded. "You had this female the whole time! You knew, Kit. You knew Lion-O was searching for her and yet you said nothing. You did nothing!"

"I couldn't. When I found her, she was near death. I didn't know who had harmed her or why. How could I come to you? How could I without putting her in more danger?" He answered.

"You could have trusted me. We are your friends, Kit. Lion-O.."

"Lion-O what? Would have protected us? Trust me, I know first hand how well Lion-O protects those he claims to love," Kit released the words with such anger that Tygra stepped backwards, struck by the level of hatred in the wildcat's voice.

"There isn't time for this, Lord Tygra," Kareala interjected. The tension in the room was growing thicker by the minute. "Lion-O is in danger. I will explain everything later, Please tell us where he is," she pleaded.

Tygra looked at all three of these cats, meeting each of their eyes and holding their gaze for a moment. Kit, Lion-O's lost lover, and a former huntress.

"He has gone to the savannah. Amnextria wanted some private family time," he finally told them. His instincts told him to trust the leopard female. The young huntress was above reproach. Cheetara had personally selected her. Kit...that was another story. This was the final straw the broken trust between them would take time to rebuild. He would never hold the wildcat in the same regard.

"Oh no," Kareala exclaimed. "They will try to kill him. I know it!"

"Who," Tygra asked. "Amnextria wouldn't dare!"

"She would dare many things, Lord Tygra. We must leave at once," the leopard female stated.

"It will take time to get a hovercraft ready, but I will see what I can do," Tygra said. He turned to face WilyKit, staring down the wildcat for several seconds. Kit forced himself to hold the gaze even though it was very uncomfortable. Tygra snorted in disgust before rushing from the room.

"What was that about?," Taramis asked, she reached out and touched Kit's arm. Her touch was like pure heat that traveled throughout his whole body. Kit closed his eyes and turned to the ocelot.

"One day, I will tell you," he said looking in her eyes. She lowered her head and blushed slightly. The intensity of his gaze was more than she could bear. Many males had lusted after her but this time, she returned the feeling. The longing in his eyes was matched by her heart and soul. My duties as a huntress are over, I could...

"No time for that now," Kareala said interuptting her thoughts. Kareala gave her a knowing glance. "Lion-O is in danger," she said looking at WilyKit sharply. He could not look at her. There was so much he hadn't told her. "Tygra needs to hurry."

"There are others ways, Lady Kareala," Kit said, turning to face the windows.

"What ways?," she said grabbing Kit by the arm and forcing him to face her, "I don't know what your problem with Lion-O is, but if you have the means to help me, Speak!"

"Magic," Kit said looking down at the floor.

"Magic?" Taramis asked.

"Yes, I know a spell that could have us there instantly," Kit answered.

"Do it!" Kareala said.

"But, Lady Kareala, aren't such things dangerous?," the ocelot female asked.

"I don't care, do it! Now!," she demanded. She pulled her a sword from her scabbard and looked at Kit. "We should be prepared when we arrive."

Taking the hint, Taramis pulled her bow from her shoulder and checked her arrows.

Kit took a deep breath and pulled in the shadows and darkness. Just like Mumm-Ra taught him. A cold shiver went down his spine as he reached out for the darkness.

* * *

Lion-O reached the camp and found his wife sitting by a fire alone. The hairs on his neck stood up. There was danger about. Instinctively he reached to his side for the Sword of Omens. Damn, in his haste he left it at the Cat's Lair.

"What is this about, Amnextria? Where is Leonydas?" He asked

Amnextria stood and faced him. "Milord, My son is safe."

"Don't you mean our son?" he asked, looking at intensely. "My heir. The reason for our passionless coupling?"

Amnextria snorted in disgust. "Yes, the degradation I endured while you pawed and panted over me. Lion-O, the great lover," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Oona eased up from her hidden position in the high savannah grass. She moved with practiced stealth, but Lion-O turned sharply and their eyes locked. He turned back to face his queen.

"Ah, yes! Your passion lay elsewhere do they not, milady," Lion-O said matching Oona's movement. He wouldn't be caught between them. "Lady Oona, my wife's lover. I should have known you would be about. You never leaves my wife's side... or should I say her bed?"

"So you know. You are smarter than I gave you credit," Amnextria taunted. "It is of no consequence now! By morning, Thundera will enter a new age." She motioned at Oona. Both lionesses drew wicked-looking barbed swords.

"I will see in chains for this my queen," Lion-O threatened. Slowly, he faced Oona, "And you, I will see dead." He lunged at the muscular female lioness...


	17. Chapter 17

Oona easily side-stepped Lion-O's charge.

"You are as clumsy as you are stupid, milord," Oona taunted.

Lion-O could hear Amnextria closing in behind him and instictively ducked and rolled, narrowly avoiding her attack. He looked at her stunned.

"What is this?," Lion-O asked.

"This is the dawn of a new age, milord," Amnextria replied. "An age were lions rule Thundera again. A re-birth if you will. Ironically, it requires your death," she answered as she moved in to strike again. Lion-O avoided her second strike and looked for an escape route. Amnextria and Oona alone were formidable opponents for any cat, but together they would be deadly.

Oona leaped and closed the distance between her and Lion-O. Amnextria followed her lover and Lion-O was founded himself caught between them.

"What of Leonydas, our son?," Lion-O asked trying to buy time. "Only the lions will follow you, the other cats will challenge your rule. Our son will be in grave danger. You will place Thundera on the brink of civil war." Amnextria lowered her sword slightly as Lion-O mentioned her son. It was just the opening he needed.

"Our son..."

Lion-O kicked out, knocking the sword out of her hand and pushing her back. Oona moved in behind him lifting her sword. Lion-O had no time to defend himself. It's over, he thought as he prepared to die.

Clang!

Another sword blocked Oona's blow. Lion-O looked at his savior and nearly fell over from shock. Kareala!

"Lady Oona, I believe you and I have unfinished business," the leopard female stated.

Only her training and discipline kept Oona from dropping her weapon. "How is this possible? I dumped your body in the river," she said nervously.

"Yes, but you should have finished the job, bitch!," Kareala exclaimed as she attacked the lioness. Her intial surprise forced Oona back, but the lioness was a well-trained warrior and would not be overcome easily. Kareala pressed her attack and Oona backed away to avoid her attack.

Lion-O stood watching Kareala unable to move. Amnextria used the opportunity to close in. He will never see it coming, she thought as she picked up her sword and eased toward  
Lion-O. He is so fascinated by his lover. She lifted the sword to strike, smiling widely.

Whosh! A glowing bolt of green energy slammed into her knocking her backward several feet. Lion-O's attention turned to the figure walking closer to him. A cloak hide the cat the saved him.

"Friend, I thank you. It seems I have lost all my senses this evening. For the second time tonight, I have been saved," Lion-O said graciously as he walked toward the hooded figure.

The cat withdrew his cloak and Lion-O inhaled sharply. "Kit!"

"Milord," WilyKit said.

Lion-O moved to embrace him but Kit held up his hands. And pointed to the battle between Kareala and Oona, "There are more pressing matters tonight," Kit said flatly. Lion-O gave him a curious look. Kit blamed him for the ordeal his suffered at the hands of Mumm-Ra. Lion-O felt a deep sense of guilt. He would do anything to make matter right with Kit but the wildcat would have nothing to do with him or his court.

"You're right, Kit. It is good to see you again," Lion-O said as he picked up Amnextria's fallen sword and moved to help Kareala.

Kit clinched his fist. Being in Lion-O's presence was more than he could take. And I saved him. Perhaps I should have let his wife kill him, Kit thought to himself. Thundera could be no worse off. Taramis moved around beside him and took his hand. Her touch immediately eased Kit's tension. He unclinched his fist and allowed the ocelot to take his hand.

"Its in the past, Kit. You must let go of these feelings. We must find Amnextria," the young female said. Every cat knew that Kit and Kat suffered horribly as Mumm-Ra's personal slaves. No details were ever given but it took little imagination to figure out what that depraved being had done to them.

Kit smiled at her, she was right of course.

"I search the tent, you search the surrounding area," Kit said releasing her hand. "Please be careful."

Taramis drew her bow and notched an arrow. "Always, I have a score to settle as well," she said as she disappeared into the high savannah grass.

Lion-O ran towards Oona but Kareala called to him and stopped him.

"My love, this is my battle. Her head will be mine before this night is over," the leopard female exclaimed.

"I defeate you once, leopard. You are no match for me," Oona said.

"You ambushed me remember. You aren't as brave and fierce as you pretend, Lady Oona. Such a cowardly act," Kareala taunted. It had its desired affect. Oona roared and pressed her attack.

Lion-O had to resist the urge to help. Oona clearly was stronger and more powerful but Kareala had finesse and agility. The leopard female easily dodged Oona's blows. The lioness was angry and growing clumsy. She was trying to overpower Kareala but she was nimbly moving around the lioness. Kareala stepped in close to the lioness and lowered her sword.

I have her, Oona thought. She roared triumphantly and swing her sword with all her power. It was just the move Kareala was hoping for. Oona overextended her reach, losing her balance. Kareala ducked and somersaulted over the ground. She was directly infront of the surprised lioness. She lifted her sword and plunged it into Oona's abdomen.

Oona dropped her sword and stumbled back. She grabbed her mid-section, trying to stop the flow of her life's blood. Kareala stood over her.

"It is finished!," she said. Lion-O ran to embrace her. The two lovers kissed passionately.

"Where have you been all this time," Lion-O said holding her face. Tears of joy ran down both of their faces.

"Its a long story my love. There's plenty of time to tell it," she said as she kissed him again.

Amnextria crouched in the grasslands. She wanted to scream as she saw Oona fall. The disgust at seeing Lion-O and Kareala together was more than she could bear. She rose and lifted her javelin. There will be no happily ever after from them. They would pay for this. She screamed as she cast the javelin.

Lion-O and Kareala barely had time to react. The sound of Amnextria's scream startled them. Kareala saw the javelin's trajectory and leaped in front of Lion-O. She fell into his arms, the javelin piercing his heart.

Lion-O roared with despair. "No, no, no, blessed Great Mother please!" he said as he cradled Kareala.

"M-my love this is so much I have to tell you, we have c..."

She never finished her sentence as she died in Lion-O's arms. He roared again as he wept, holding her body close to him.

Amnextria smiled and prepared her second javelin. The fool!, she thought as she lifted it for her second cast. A sharp pain pierced her neck. She barely had time to register the arrow protruding from her neck as she fell over dead. Taramis rose from the shadows. "I have avenged thee, Lady Kareala!," she said as she cried and raced to Lion-O's side.

"Milord, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, fighting back tears.

Lion-O ignored her, to caught up in his own grief.

Kit came running to Lion-O's side as well. Tears ran down his face. Once again, Lion-O causes death and pain to those he loves. Lady Kareala deserved so much more, he thought.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a week since the deaths of Queen Amnextria, Lady Kareala, and Lady Oona. Tygra had arrived on the scene with a score of Thundercats and found the bloody aftermath. Kit refused to speak of the matter and had once again disappeared in the jungle. Lion-O was inconsolable. He was locked away in his private chambers with his son, Leondyas. Only Lady Taramis offered any insight. Cheetara had judged wisely in choosing the ocelot female as a huntress. Tygra hoped she would join the Thundercats. He planned to personally extend an invitation to her.

"No, change with Lion-O?" Panthro asked.

Tygra shook his head. The Nobles of Thundera was demanding answers. Lord Trion, Amnextria's father was threatening to storm the Cat's Lair himself if his daughter's murderer was not brought to justice. Tygra had intentionally left out Taramis's part in Amnextria's death. House Goldenmane was powerful and would no doubt bring nothing but trouble to the young female.

"Someone has to talk to him," Lynx-O said. "Such death among the Royal Family."

Lion-O had to make some proclamation about the events that transpired on the savannah. Tygra was at a loss on how to reach his friend. His heart broke for Lion-O. And then there was Kit. The power to magically teleport to the savannah, the wildcat had kept much for them. Obviously, Mumm-Ra had taught him something of magic. That was dangerous to say the least.

"Queen Amnextria's body has been turned over to House Goldenmane. Lion-O refuses to attend her funeral. All of Thundera will be talking of it. We need to come up with some excuse for Lord Lion-O's absence," Tygra stated to the gathered High Council members. Cheetara, Panthro and Lynx-O, he knew would support any decision he made but the five others were another story.

"Why would Lord Lion-O refuse to attend his own wife's funeral?," Wixa, a jaguar female asked. Tygra had told none but his closest friends the truth about the events of that night. The other council members and leaders of Thundera were kept in the dark. A hunting accident was all that he reported. Lion-O' refusal to speak only added to the confusion. "There are many questions that must be answered Lord Tygra and the official report is sorely lacking in information," the elder jaguar finished.

"The High Council will attend Amnextria's funeral. Lord Lion-O is simply too distraught to attend," Cheetara offered.

"Lord Trion will not accept such an excuse. There is much yet to be settled," Lord Alagon, a bobcat stated.

"Agreed. But for now it will have to do," Tygra said rising for his chair and adjorning the meeting. He exchanged knowing glances with his friends.

We are on the brink of civil war, Tygra thought to himself. Strong leadership was needed and Lion-O wasn't providing it. Cheetara came and leaned against her husband as the council left the room. Panthro stood across from him.

"Its a shame we cannot tell all of Thundera about the treachery of our former queen. She does not deserve to be buried with honor," Panthro stated. Tygra nodded in agreement. Oona was buried quietly with little notice. It was better than she deserved.

"I take full responsibility for this," Tygra said. "I should have never adviced Lion-O to marry her."

"How could you know she would have conspired to kill him? The blame lies solely with Amnextria and may the Great Mother have mercy on her soul.."

* * *

Kit walked through the jungle, making his way to the home of the elder that carried for Karela's cubs. The female lived in a hollowed out tree trunk. Kit entered the home with out knocking. The elder was rocking one of the triplets.

"You have returned. Where is the mother?," she asked.

"Dead, I'm afraid," he answered, the less information he gave the greater the protection for the cubs. House Goldenman could never know that Kareala gave birth to Lion-O's cubs. Lion-O could never know for that matter. The Lord of the Thundercats was careless. These cubs will only face danger and death in the care of their father. Lion-O had caused enough pain and death and Kit would not allow him to taint the lives of these cubs. It was his last tribute to Kareala. She would have wanted them raised by their father but she didn't know Lion-O like he did. He would do anything to see to their protection. What he had to do now was distasteful but necessary.

The elder placed the young cub on the bed and rose to face Kit. "What happened?"

"Step closer elder. This must be kept a secret no one may know," Kit said as the elder inched closer to him. He reached deep inside and felt the dark shadows in his soul. The place he hated to visit. The lessons taught to him by Mumm-Ra. His eyes glowed deep and red, the elder tried to look away but she was caught trapped in WilyKit's gaze.

She swayed on her feet, trying to resist. She was a mystic, Kit thought to himself, he would have to push harder. Inhaling, he drew deeper into the well of darkness, the place of dark magics and memories. The elder finally was completely still, she was under his power.

"You will forget these cubs, they were never here. You know nothing of their existence," he stated. The elder repeated his words exactly. Kit closed his eyes and wrapped the spell around the elder. She glowed a deep blood red briefly as the magic settled around her.

He led her to her bed and helped her lay down. "Sleep now, elder. I was never here. You do not know me," he said. The elder repeated the words and fell into a deep sleep. Kit quickly packed the cubs up, balancing as best as he could while carrying triplets. One he carried on a pack on his back and other the two he carried in special slings around his chest. He moved quickly carrying the cubs far away from the elder's dwelling.

After travelling for an hour, he came to the home of two panther sisters. They had both lost cubs and were now to old to bear more. They squealed with delight as Kit brought them the cubs.

"What tragedy befell their mother," Tora the eldest asked as she took the cub from his back. The other sister grabbed one of the twins from him as well.

"She died giving birth, milady," he said. "They need a home."

"And they have one here," Sora, the other sister stated excitedly.

"What are there names?," Tora asked.

"The one you are holding is Ziyal, the only female of the litter. The male Sora craddles is Zan," Kit said. Zan and Ziyal were the perfect combination of lion and leopard. Kit uncovered the third cub and both sisters gasped. "And this one is Zath."

Zath was an albino. His hair was as white as snow but it was his eyes that were most startling. Most albinos had pink eyes and poor eyesight. Zath's eyes were the purest blue and they bored into your soul when you looked into him. He looked exactly like his father other than his pure white hair. Kit remembered when his parents had taken him to see Lion-O back on Old Thundera. His parents were nobles in servive to Emperor Claudis. It was odd that Lion-O was now older than him, due to a malfunction in the cryogenic chamber that brought them to Third Earth all those years ago.

"An albino cub! Legend says such are touched by the Great Mother and have a great destiny awaiting them," Tora said as she took the cub from Kit.

"They are yours to raise," Kit exclaimed as he left their dwelling. Forgive me, Lady Kareala he thought as he left the chamber. Taramis was waiting for him. For the first time in many years, he desired the company of another cat. Perhaps with this female he could overcome his troubled past...

* * *

A lone female lion entered the deepest darkest parts of the jungle carrying a cub.

"Milord, Milord, where are you?" she asked. The shadows took shape and a pair of glowing red eyes met her.

"Why is that cub still alive? You were told to kill any children born to Lord Lion-O!"

"His mother ordered his death, milord. I could not. He has such a strong will to live, deformed as he is. I could not kill him," she said bowing low and holding out the cub.

The evil being looked down upon the mishapped cub and an idea formed in his mind. He took the cub from the female.

"Such deformity. Your people would see this as a weakness but not I. I can use you. I will teach you true power and with it, we will bring thsese wretched Thundercats to their knees," he said holding the cub close.

"I have done well, milord?" she trembling female asked.

"Yes, and now for your reward," he said. His eyes grew brigher red and blasted the female into ashes.

"And now, my young one we go to prepare you for your destiny. Two of your kind belonged to me once, but they refused my gifts. Ungrateful curs. I taught them pleasures long forgotten and magic that could crush whole cities and yet they fought against me. But you...You will be my harbringer!" the evil being said laughing as he disappeared with the now crying cub...

* * *

Ok, so there's my story. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliffhanger but thats another story to tell. For someone else to tell, lol! Please read and review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Your feedback is priceless. A special thank you to Leanna who inspired this story. I rushed the last three chapters so I apologize for that. My life is too hectic right now and anytime I find to write is truly valuable to me. I couldn't even access my account the past two days and I won't be off again until next Teusday.

I left a cliffhanger at the end because I like for you to use your imagination to figure out what happens.

Will Lion-O find his lost cubs?

Will he discover the true of Leonydas's parentage?

What will happen to the cub Mumm-Ra is raising as his dark apprentice?

All questions floating around in my mind and one day they may find their way into another story. Until then I await the new series and see what it inspires. Later and I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks again!


End file.
